


i just need you

by joshlerbitches



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lucas, Eliott is a softie, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Huge amounts of smut, Idiots in Love, Le gang loves Elu, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Eliott, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/joshlerbitches
Summary: A series of Elu stories after season 3. I needed to indulge myself in their cuteness.PS. Fuck David Baguette for not giving me the neck action, here I’ll give you one :)





	1. Assignment

Lucas was doing his biology assignment, finally alone in the apartment. He was free of Mika, who constantly fucked in the room next to him with his one night stands. He was free of Manon, who talked for hours on the phone with Emma. He was free of Lisa, who... Actually, Lisa didn't do anything, however he just liked the idea of finally being able to focus only on himself.

 

In the early stages of his relationship with Eliott, having an opportunity like this, he would have called him and asked him to come over, not minding the extremely important assignment. Unfortunately, right now he really needed to finish this project and trysts with Eliott had to come to a halt. They always ended with them having extremely steamy sex or just snoring next to each other, the books laying scattered on the floor.

 

He needed to focus, whereas the stress accompanying the feeling of not getting it on time grew, making Lucas completely panicked. However, he still did not succumb to the idea of failure.

 

By the time an hour passed he was sitting there, on the verge of tears, not knowing how to adapt knowledge into his brain cells. He tugged at his hair in an act of desperation and soon he just put his head on the desk, trying to recollect himself.

 

He missed his sappy, romantic boyfriend who could make him smile even in the worst situation. Such as this. Fuck, he really would appreciate the older adolescent here. His beaming smile, soothing hands and perfect kisses. Lucas really needed him right now. That's why he pulled out his phone and texted him.

 

_**Eliott** _

 

Can you come over?

 

Everything okay? You said you needed space to study

 

I'm really stressed, I need you

 

I'll be there in ten sweetheart. Don't worry ;)

 

 

Lucas pulled on his grey sweatpants, knowing that if Eliott saw him half naked there would be no studying that night and he couldn't have that. However, the idea of slow, affectionate sex with his boyfriend, which would be all about making him feel good elicited a moan from his dry throat. He knew how well Eliott could take care of him. After all, he was older and had more experience than Lucas, which definitely made their sexual encounters unforgettable.

 

Exactly ten minutes from Eliott's last text there was a knock to the door, which signalized that the boyfriend was here. Lucas smiled lightly at the thought and walked over to open the doors.

 

He was met with his partner, dressed in black jeans, white shirt and his signature brown hoodie. Eliott was apparently bearing gifts, because in one hand he had a bouquet of roses and in the other a bag full of McDonald's.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't bring something more fancy, but first thing, I had no time and second thing, I think you like McDonald's more than any food in the world," Eliott grinned and just then and there Lucas knew. He knew it was the man of his life.

 

He didn't care about their ups and downs, every healthy relationship had those. He didn't care about the age gap and he didn't care that Eliott was going to university now. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, which came to his house around 11 p.m. in the night, brought him his favorite food and flowers. Moreover, he expected nothing in return.

 

Lucas did the only thing he could think about. He wrapped his arms around the older adolescent's neck, stood on his tiptoes and kissed the living hell out of his boyfriend, making him chuckle into the kiss.

 

They stumbled into the living room after successfully shutting the front doors with Eliott's foot and then they plopped down on the couch, which was now Lucas' bed, and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

 

From the first time Lucas kissed Eliott he could tell that he was ruined for any other man. The way the older started by slow pecks and then tilted his head, deepening the kiss, pushing forcefully his skilled tongue to dance with Lucas'. The worst thing was that Lucas completely and utterly loved it. He loved the way Eliott would elicit moans from his parted lips, he loved the way the older adolescent became more and more eager with every touch Lucas provided.

 

However, the moments Lucas enjoyed the most was when Eliott let his stubble grow a little, like it was tonight. It was a few days scruff which made the younger boy go completely mad while it stung him all over his face. Those were the moments he was sure he would never stop being aroused by men.

 

"Eliott," Lucas, unfortunately, had to stop his boyfriend from going any further, because he really needed to finish this fucking assignment. "Not tonight, okay? Tomorrow, I promise. I need to finish this fucking assignment and I know that if we start this we won't be able to stop until the very morning."

 

Eliott pulled away before wiping his lips from the excessive amount of spit. He smiled softly at Lucas, caressing his cheek softly.

 

"That's chill," the older adolescent replied, sitting up and passing Lucas his favorite burger and fries, along with McNuggets. "Eat. You need carbohydrates to think more clearly."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Right. You just want to make me fat."

 

"Hell yes I do. Your ass would look even more gorgeous, if that's even possible," Eliott replied, chuckle coming out of his lips. Lucas nudged him with his elbow, making his boyfriend giggle. Yes, Eliott fucking giggled and it was the cutest little thing in the world. "What? I'm an ass man, leave me alone."

 

"Never," replied the smaller brunette and kissed Eliott's cheek, smearing sauce all over the older adolescent's face, making both of them laugh and lose it completely. Soon, they were kissing again, but this time there was nothing besides pure, platonic love underneath them. Eliott understood and respected Lucas' wish to study tonight.

 

However, when they went back to the desk where Lucas was studying, Eliott laying comfortably on Manon's - practically Lucas' - bed, the thoughts about not making it on time, of failing kept nagging at the younger's mind, making him groan exasperatedly into his hands, Eliott's attention suddenly full on him.

 

"Are you okay babe?" the bigger brunette questioned, putting his phone away. "Do you need help with this? I'm shit with biology, but maybe another set of eyes-"

 

"That's not the thing. We have this due tomorrow and because I have spent countless nights at yours and all this drama with my mother I haven't had time to do it recently. I'm so fucked," he didn't register when the bed shifted and suddenly Eliott's chin was on his shoulder, gentle hands running up and down the boy's body in a soothing manner.

 

"Lucas, don't be stupid. I know my boyfriend and I know you're going to finish this tonight. Maybe you'll even get a few hours of precious sleep. Don't worry about how it's gonna turn out, though. It's just one of many assignments in your life, you'll have plenty of time to make up for that later," the older adolescent kissed down his neck. "I promise you, everything will be alright. I believe in you."

 

"Fuck, you're right," the boy sighed, his palms wiping sleep out of his beautiful ocean eyes. Eliott wrapped his arms from behind Lucas around his neck and kissed his cheek again.

 

"I love you. You're gonna nail it, baby," the bigger brunette whispered into his ear and then they parted, Eliott on the bed and Lucas by the desk.

 

He sat by the mahogany furniture for more than two hours before he decided he was content with how his assignment looked like. He sent it to the teacher and crawled back on the bed that was once his only to see his boyfriend snoring gently, left arm under his head. Lucas did the only thing he could think of.

 

He covered them both with blanket, cuddled into Eliott, kissed his temple and whispered a soft 'I love you' into his ear. This man right there was the man of his life.


	2. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bitches. 
> 
> So you may know me from my other fan fictions such as “Remember Me in the Sun” (you can go check it out if you haven’t read it yet) and right now I decided I need some pure tooth-rooting fluff and smut and everything that happens with Elu, so because I’m indulging myself right now, I also want to indulge you. 
> 
> Give me feedback, as always. I love me some good feedback ;) 
> 
> There will be a lot of smut because I fucking love smut and I’m sorry but this is top Eliott only. I’m uncomfortable writing top Lucas. Deal with it bitches

Eliott was clearly drunk and stoned.

 

They agreed on not drinking too much, because of the mental illness, which made the older adolescent's life a living hell. Lucas supported him in this decision, so it was the two of them that more often than not refrained from drinking any alcohol or refrained from smoking weed.

 

However, this night they just had to celebrate. It turned out Lucas passed all his final exams and Eliott got to the best university in Paris, which he couldn't believe. Furthermore, Alex Delano was hosting a party in his incredibly immense modern house and they just couldn't miss out on this perfect opportunity to get ducking wasted.

 

Unfortunately for Lucas, he still worried about his boyfriend, so he decided to not drink too much, so he could keep an eye on him. He was making out with a completely drunk Eliott on the couch in the living room, sitting on the older's lap, letting him touch his body in places that shouldn't be touched in public places, but he didn't care right now, because Eliott's tongue that tasted like strong vodka was kissing him like his life depended on it and Lucas was in heaven. He ran his hands through the older's hair, eliciting a low groan from him, which made him smile immediately.

 

"Jesus Christ, Lucas. If you keep doing that I'll fuck you right on this couch," Eliott muttered into his ear before he placed open-mouthed kisses on the younger's neck, sucking and biting the soft skin.

 

"Lucas, my man!" Yann called out from behind them, which made the younger adolescent visibly flinch.

 

"What?"

 

"You need to come with me. I've got something to show you and besides I'm doing Alex a favor, he's worried you're gonna fuck there," Yann smiled sincerely and Lucas got out of his boyfriend's lap before giving him a last, soft kiss. "Hey, Eliott!"

 

"Hey, Yann," Eliott mumbled before flashing him a beaming smile and taking another sip from his bottle of vodka. "If you ever cockblock me again, I'll punch you, man," the bigger brunette winked at Yann, which made the latter burst out laughing while Lucas flushed deep red.

 

"I promise I won't do that again."

 

Apparently, the thing Yann wanted to show Lucas wasn't more interesting then lips of his incredibly hot boyfriend, whom right now he could not find anywhere in the house. He told himself he shouldn't worry. Eliott was a big boy and even after a few drinks he could manage himself. But the amount of alcohol that he drank that night was not exactly a few drinks. It was a fucking half liter bottle of vodka and at least two joints. Lucas would be laying in the puddle of his own vomit after such big amounts of alcohol.

 

He excused himself from the boys, who he deeply loved, but he was really worried about Eliott and he didn't have time to watch Basile make out with Daphné. It wasn't even funny anymore, everyone around them knew they were new to this kind of thing and they shouldn't snicker behind their backs.

 

Lucas went out of the backyard and tried seeking Eliott in the house. He pushed through a great amount of drunk teenagers before he saw the mess of hair that belonged to his boyfriend and thank god that Eliott was taller than most people. However, the sight he was met with when he was in a close proximity to his lover made his heart clench and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Eliott was leaning against a wall, a cigarette in his right hand, looking completely unfazed, while the extremely beautiful blonde, who was ten times more attractive than Lucas could ever be, had her hand in the older adolescent's jeans.

 

Lucas knew it would happen. He was fucking sure of it.

 

It didn't matter that he dated Eliott for more than six months by now - he still had those nightmares about his lover leaving him. He still woke up at night and when he didn't see the older boy next to his side he was having a full on panic attack. He expected it to happen and that's where it was. Ten minutes later after he made out with him. Lucas felt repulsion hit him.

 

His gaze met Eliott's and the older boy's smile faltered immediately as he saw his partner. Lucas felt a tear leave his eye before cascading down his cheek. Eliott didn't care, he knew Eliott would leave eventually. He would abandon him like every person he truly cared about did.

 

Lucas didn't wait for explanation, he went to get his coat and left the house. He practically ran to the nearest bus station, where he got onto the bus that definitely went to the coloc and didn't look behind himself even once.

 

He walked into the apartment and he felt even more tears leave his eyes.

 

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Manon questioned as soon as she saw the broken expression on her best friend's face. "I thought you were celebrating with Eliott tonight."

 

"I was but-," Lucas needed to cut mid-sentence, due to the fact that his lip was trembling and he couldn't get another word, because of the lump forming in his throat. He loved Eliott and it hurt like a bitch to even think they weren't meant to be together.

 

Manon immediately pulled him into her arms before taking him to the living room, where she tucked him into a pile of blankets and made them tea. When Lucas calmed down enough to utter a full sentence there was a sudden knock on the door.

 

"It's probably Mika, he told me in the morning that he lost his keys. Fuck, why do you all lose your keys?" The girl sighed, then left the room to let in the older man.

 

What Lucas didn't think about was that she would let in a completely wasted Eliott into the apartment while the boy was the last person Lucas wanted to see right now.

 

"Manon. Can you p-please leave us... alone?" He slurred a little bit, the girl seeking affirmation in Lucas' eyes. He rolled his eyes internally at the poor state of his boyfriend and that was the only reason why he let the girl go.

 

"What do you want? I thought you had great fun with that beautiful blonde all over you," Lucas didn't know he was capable of being so sarcastic in this horrible situation. Eliott plopped down beside him, his eyes glistening, showing how nervous the older adolescent was.

 

"Lucas, it wasn't what you think it was. I drank too much, I'm so fucking wasted I don't know how I got here and I know it's not an explanation, but I really didn't even notice that she put her hand in my pants. We were just talking and she was nice. I wasn't going to push her away just because she was nice. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so fucking sorry. You know you're the only person I want to touch my body," Eliott slowly moved closer until he had his hand on the younger's one. "I'm really so fucking sorry. I'm a bad boyfriend."

 

"No, you're not. You're just stupid," Lucas exhaled, the lump slowly leaving his throat. He intertwined his fingers with Eliott's instinctively before he squeezed them. "You didn't get hard because of her, did you?"

 

"No, I didn't," Eliott replied immediately, which soothed the aggravated nerves of his lover. "I told you. You're the only one that works me up every time."

 

"Really?" Lucas inquired rhetorically, knowing the answer to that. Eliott started kissing down his neck slowly, his hands slipping under the tight t-shirt the younger boy had on himself.

 

"Really. Do you want me to show you?" Eliott asked, voice hoarse, eyes darkened with lust. He pushed Lucas to lie on the couch harshly and spread the boy's legs widely, making him blush. "Do you want to see how much you fire me up? Do you want to feel how hard you can make me?"

 

"Yes, please," Lucas whispered into the older's lips.

 

Minutes later, they were under the covers. Eliott's back muscles constricting with each time he thrusted up into Lucas, the younger boy's legs tightening around his waist. The older hid his face in his boy's neck, marking him up, while Lucas dug his fingernails into Eliott's back, marking him in his own way too.

 

Something behind them creaked, making Eliott stop dead in his tracks and turn his head around only to see Manon's beaming face, a soft blush on her cheeks.

 

"Sorry, sorry. I just really needed to go to the toilet. Don't mind me," she smiled softly and went quickly to their toilet down the hall. Eliott bursted out laughing, while Lucas flushed deep red so much that he hit his lover in the ribs.

 

"Ow!"

 

"That's what you get for convincing me to have sex with you on the couch," Lucas whispered, however this fucker above him moved again softly, brushing his prostate, which made the younger boy moan lowly. "No, Eliott, I'm not done-"

 

"Shh, shut up," Eliott chuckled and started moving his hips again, rough but slow at the same time, making Lucas' mind go insane with pleasure so much that he stopped worrying about his best friend seeing him in this situation.

 

They didn't stop when Manon sneaked into her room again with a huge smile on her face. She was glad Eliott was treating her boy right.


	3. So Much Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me i wrote 2.7k words of pure smut. be fucking proud of me and enjoy this shit. i hope it’s not too extreme. give me feedback as always <3

Lucas was at Eliott's for the weekend and they have been dating for more than six months. He asked his boyfriend a few weeks ago to get tested, because he was really tired from buying all the condoms. Moreover, he wanted to finally feel the older adolescent inside himself fully. Every vein, every hardness, Eliott's come - he wanted it all in himself. Bare. He was skeptical at first, because after all it was the most intimate place in his whole body, it was sensitive as fuck and it meant no other partners without a condom, ever. But somehow he was willing to take that risk, because from the day he asked his boyfriend to get tested it was all he could think about.

 

They were laying on Eliott's couch, cuddled up, the older boy being the little spoon, as they watched their new favorite TV show, which happened to be Breaking Bad. Eliott proposed to watch it on Friday and they couldn't stop ever since. Nevertheless, Lucas wanted to try having sex with Eliott without a condom tonight.

 

He started slowly tracing patterns on Eliott's muscular stomach, which made the older boy snuggle into him even more and whine softly at the pleasant feeling. Then, he started pressing small kisses to the back of Eliott's neck, sucking and nipping lightly.

 

"You're not really interested in this, are you?" Eliott questioned, his voice amused by Lucas' ministrations, however he did nothing to stop him. The younger boy chuckled into his neck.

 

"I am, it's great, but I can stop thinking about one of this things we didn't do for two days. It's making my mind insane," Lucas whispered seductively in his lover's ear, making him bite his lip. Soon Eliott turned around and flipped them over so that his crotch was pressing against Lucas' groin area.

 

"Really? I don't think I know what you mean," this fucker pressed harder against Lucas' already hardening dick and pretended to not know what the younger boy was talking about.

 

"You don't? I'm pretty sure you do," Lucas chuckled and dived in for a kiss, which Eliott happily provided, his hands sliding under

the younger's borrowed sweatpants. However, before it could get heated the older adolescent broke the kiss and stood up. Lucas shined at the sight. Messy hair, flushed cheeks and undeniable boner in his black sweatpants. His boyfriend was a fucking Greek God. "What are you doing?"

 

"I was at the gym for the first time in two weeks yesterday, my abs are sore as fuck, so I was hoping that for once you would get up and follow me yourself," Lucas sighed at his goofy lover and also stood up. "I'm sorry princess for not treating you right," Eliott chuckled and Lucas gasped at his joke.

 

"Fuck you, you're the princess in this relationship. I have never been with someone who demanded so much cuddles and kisses every morning."

 

"You're the one that's getting fucked, though," Eliott laughed again before he scooped up Lucas and put him over his shoulder, making the younger adolescent squeal at the suddenness of it all and hold onto Eliott's t-shirt for dear life. He was in great position to slap Eliott's ass harshly, which he did, making the older man laugh even more. "Ow! You're so getting it tonight, Lulu."

 

Eliott threw the breathless boy on his bed, pulling off his t-shirt in the meantime. As soon as he did he placed himself between the younger's legs and pinned his arms above his head and practically devoured his mouth. The younger boy always tasted divine for him. He loved sucking and licking every part of his body, he loved eating his boy out - he loved everything that consisted of placing his mouth on Lucas.

 

"E-Eliott," stuttered Lucas as the older boy pulled off his sweatpants and boxers at once.

 

"You're so beautiful, Lucas. You're so fucking perfect," Eliott muttered absent-mindedly, his eyes worshipping the boy laying in front of him. Spread legs, bitten lips, puckered hole. Oh fuck, he wanted to taste him again. "Turn around, babe."

 

Lucas did as he was told, face hidden in Eliott's silky pillows. The older guy started kissing down from his neck, hands wandering, cupping the small of his waist, squeezing his ass, fingers caressing the clenching hole.

 

"I love how responsive you are. How gone I can get you," his boyfriend whispered into his back, his hands spreading Lucas' legs completely, until the younger boy couldn't anymore. Eliott could never get used to how beautiful his lover was, even in his intimate places. He picked up on kissing down Lucas' back again and kissed purposely the most sensitive of places, only to focus on the boy's inner thighs and mark them up with sharp bites, which were immediately soothed by Eliott's soft tongue. "I love that nobody can see you like this, touch you were I can," to emphasize what he meant he spread the younger's cheeks apart and admired the hole again.

 

"Eliott, stop-" Lucas tried to say something, however in no seconds the older's mouth found its place on the boy's entrance and licked along the rim. Tongue massaging the sensitive place, teasing the rim and not pushing in, making it clench beautifully. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

 

Lucas was whining into the pillow, hands clenching in the silky sheets, trying to stabilize himself. Eliott didn't hesitate and pushed his tongue into the boy, but just slightly, so his hole opened up and he could take his soft massage further. His hands were still spreading the younger's cheeks, keeping him in place. The slurps that were made were obscene, same as the smaller brunette's hole - glistening, fluttering around Eliott's tongue, fighting to keep him inside.

 

Eliott pulled away for a second to get the strawberry flavored lube from the drawer, eliciting a groan, which certainly wasn't an endorsement in the actions that the older boy took. He only smirked before coating his fingers in great amounts of lube and came back to Lucas' hole, his tongue on the rim again, massaging, relaxing and loosening up the boy underneath him. He looked up to admire the beautiful boy and what a sight that was.

 

Lucas had his eyes closed, mouth agape, while the most obscene moans escaped his sinful lips. His hands were still clenching, rumpling the sheets, trying to somehow ground himself in a situation that made him completely vulnerable and he knew he fucking loved it. He loved giving every inch of himself to Eliott.

 

The older adolescent slowly put one finger inside his boyfriend, his tongue working against it while it searched for the spot that was usually a little to the left and on the top-, "Fuck, Eliott! More. Please, more."

 

Ah, there it was! Eliott was happy to give his lover everything he ever wanted and put another finger in, his gaze locking with the brunette's, checking if it was too much or if the younger boy was still enjoying it as much as he was. Though, his hard on was getting really uncomfortable in those tight boxers.

 

Lucas however, could not understand why he denied for so long that he was completely and utterly gay. Most importantly, he couldn't comprehend how at first he was petrified by ass play and now, he wanted to bottom all the time. There were two times when Lucas topped and even though the experience was amazing. The first time of entering someone, his lover, his inside wet and tight, however it soon became boring to them, as Eliott didn't enjoy it as much as topping and Lucas felt that bottoming was much more pleasurable. They fit together.

 

After adding a third finger and a very long, proper preparation, which had Lucas whining and grinding into the mattress, Eliott pulled out all his fingers and slicked himself up abundantly.

 

"You sure you want to do this without a condom? I won't mind if you change your point of view," Eliott questioned, his voice sincere as his fingertips grazed the flushed skin of Lucas' back. "I want it to be comfortable and pleasurable for you, baby."

 

Lucas thought about it for a second. No other partners without a condom there, ever. He hesitated, however soon he slapped himself internally and thought that no, he wanted it. He wanted to feel Eliott completely bare, he wanted to end up full of his cum to the brim, he wanted to the older adolescent to be his forever. He didn't care about others. Eliott had him ruined for other men.

 

"Yes, I want to," he whispered back.

 

"Okay. Can you lie on your right side? Please, baby," replied the older boy and Lucas immediately turned around, waiting for his boyfriend to come up behind him. That's of course what Eliott did, wrapping an arm around his boy, turning his head a little and kissing him passionately. Nothing else mattered than this.

 

When Lucas felt the older boy push, a strong hand wrapped around his belly, he whined loudly, which made the older adolescent kiss his neck softly in every place and hoist up his leg. He felt exposed, but he didn't care. After all, it was just Eliott - the man he loved with all his heart, the man who loved him back.

 

It took series of slow pushes until Eliott finally bottomed out, making them both moan and kiss each other again. Lucas intertwined his fingers with Eliott's on his belly and waited for the older man to move.

 

"It's okay, baby. You can move," Lucas whispered and the bigger brunette hid his face in the younger's neck before pulling out a little and thrusting experimentally. He didn't expect it to feel this fucking good.

 

Slowly, Eliott picked up the pace, however he did not go fast, because firstly, he didn't want it over so quickly and secondly, he knew that those hard, deep, but slow thrusts were among Lucas' favorite and that's what he wanted to give his boy.

 

It didn't take long for him to locate the prostate and when he brushed against it, the younger adolescent was gone. His mouth was agape again, he didn't control any sounds coming out of his mouth, he squeezed at Eliott's hands and was just so engrossed in pleasure that the older provided him it set off something primal inside Eliott.

 

"I love you. You're so beautiful, Lucas. I can't believe I can have you here, naked in my bed and moaning under my touch," Eliott whispered into his boyfriend's ear, making him moan loudly. "I can't believe you trust me so much to make you feel good. I can't believe you love me so much you want me to do it. You're a dream."

 

Eliott pulled out, but let only the tip stay in, eliciting a whine of complete submission out of Lucas, stayed there for four breaths, teasing himself and his boyfriend, before slamming back in, making air blow out of his boy's lungs, touching all the right spots one second and Lucas couldn't even get accustomed to being filled to the brim with Eliott's dick when the older one pulled it out just to the tip to do it all over again.

 

It made Lucas insane. He felt short pangs of pleasure, which soon was taken away. It was all so intense that tears started falling from his eyes and it wasn't because of pain. It was because he finally had the man he loved more than his life with him in bed and wasn't scared of the older fucking him and leaving. It was because finally they did it without a condom and if felt fucking overwhelmingly good. It was because Eliott knew his body more than himself and pressed all his soft points at once, making him lose his mind completely to the pleasure, the man behind him and to the soothing kisses on his neck and jaw and lips.

 

However, when the older adolescent saw tears in his partner's eyes he immediately stopped dead in his tracks, concern clear on his face.

 

"Shit, baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry-"

 

"No, Eliott, stay," Lucas whispered when he felt the boy slowly, gently pulling out of him. Eliott did as he was told, however he did not move an inch and his right hand started caressing Lucas' cheek lovingly, waiting for some kind of answer. Lucas couldn't believe his fucking luck, he pulled the guy closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

"Lucas, why are you crying? I need to know so I can help you," Eliott whispered into his lips before leaving one last peck and looking deep into the boy's eyes.

 

"It's nothing bad, I promise. I just- I'm overwhelmed with how good this is and with how much I love you. Now, please, move," Lucas panted out, but Eliott kissed him again.

 

"I love you too, baby. I'll never stop, I promise," Eliott whispered and then picked up on his slow thrusts, wanting to make Lucas feel better than himself. It was about his boy right now and he was more than willing to give him everything.

 

They did not stop kissing as Eliott thrusted into him gently, similarly to how he did it when Lucas lost virginity to him. It was full of love and it made the boy's heart curl up from the sweetness of it all.

 

When they eventually stopped, because their tongues started to hurt, Eliott began with telling him all those sweet things about their future and about how much he loved him, how wonderful they were together - everything that pushed Lucas over the edge with the constant stimulation of his prostate.

 

As Eliott felt the blissful clench on his member, he couldn't control himself anymore. He needed to come and that's why he began to pull out, however Lucas stopped him.

 

"No, wait. I want- I want to feel you. All of you. I want you to come inside me," whispered Lucas with hazy eyes from his previous orgasm.

 

"You know no one has ever let me to do this," Eliott whispered back, his lips grazing over the shell of the boy's ear. "You're too good for me."

 

Lucas let out a high-pitched while from overstimulation when Eliott picked up a harder pace, seeking his release, but he didn't mind. He put his hand on Eliott's and squeezed lightly, showing him that he's here.

 

It didn't take long for Eliott to groan lowly and bury himself deep inside Lucas before he started shooting the white spurts of his come into the smaller boy, making both of them shudder with pleasure.

 

After he was done, he slowly pulled out, admiring his boyfriend's abused hole out of which his come started to flow out. He wanted to keep it there, but he knew that was not the time for dirty talking.

 

"You're amazing," he made his boyfriend turn around, so he was facing him and kissed his lips once again. "I can't believe you're mine, Lucas."

 

"I love you too, you idiot," the brunette smiled and then his face crumpled in disgust. "But can we please shower, I'm all sticky and not that I don't love your come in me-"

 

"You do?" Eliott questioned incredulously, his hand slowly caressing the younger's side. "Unbelievable."

 

"Shut up," Lucas blushed furiously and it looked like he was embarrassed, which made something deep down inside Eliott scream 'no, that won't do'. That's why he made the brunette look at him, his expression solemn.

 

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. You know you can tell me anything, especially your deepest fantasies. I'm here for you, I will never leave you and all I want is to take care of you the way you want, so please don't be embarrassed by telling me about your sexual needs."

 

"Okay," Lucas sighed, his gaze never leaving Eliott's as he said the next sentence. "I love the way you feel in me and now I only want to be full of your come."

 

Eliott groaned, feeling himself harden at those words, "You're killing me right now, babe. Second round in the shower?"

 

"Second round in the shower."


	4. University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of fluff and small really small angst for you all. i’ve seen that under the previous chapter you’ve started making requests and hell yes give me those bitches, i need to get motivated. shoutout to the person that requested the first time fic, because i’ve written 3.6k words for it. be proud of me and give me some more requests!!! 
> 
> (i’ve said requests more than five times in one minute in my head)

It was Saturday afternoon and Lucas was laying on his boyfriend's front, Eliott's hands running through the boy's hair, making him purr involuntarily. They were so caught up in themselves that they didn't see Mika standing in the threshold, admiring the young love. He remembered times when he was the one laying on his boyfriend instead of Lucas and now he was hooking up with random guys to satisfy his sexual needs. He hoped Eliott would stay for good, though.

 

"To which colleges did you apply?" Lucas questioned, his hand sliding under his boyfriend's t-shirt and caressing softly his belly. It was such an intimate gesture that Mika almost squealed from happiness for his boy.

 

"Sorbonne, two more in Paris and Cambridge," Eliott replied and it made Lucas stop the soothing movements on the older's belly.

 

"You didn't tell me about Cambridge?" Lucas inquired, raising his eyebrows. That was Mika's cue to go and prepare food for himself. Teenage drama was not one of his favorites.

 

"I'm sorry, baby, but I don't even consider this a possibility, so I didn't think it was important enough to tell you," Eliott felt his boyfriend heating up, so he placed his gentle fingers on the nape of Lucas' neck, his soft spot that made him weak in the knees. "Hey, it wasn't even a secret. I told you like a minute ago."

 

"Jesus, Eliott, you should have told me this when you applied," Lucas muttered, but the position and Eliott's fingers were too good to stand up, so he only hid his face in the older adolescent's neck before his fingers started tracing patterns on Eliott's belly again, making the latter sigh in relief. "I'm not mad, I just wish you would have told me. I thought we had a safe relationship."

 

"And we do! Lucas, we do. I tell you everything. I have no secrets from you, I can show you my phone if you'd like," the taller boy was getting frustrated and he seriously needed to calm down if he didn't want this to end up with slamming the doors. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't see this as an option. Firstly, they won't even accept me and secondly, I wouldn't spend the five years of my life away from you. Never."

 

"Oh ouais?"

 

"Never," Eliott muttered before capturing the younger's lips in a searing kiss. They started to lazily make out, Eliott's hands on the boy's shoulders and Lucas' on the older's waist.

 

"No fucking in the living room! I won't be the next Manon," Mika shouted making them pull away a little bit from themselves and then, they bursted out laughing.

 

"I love you," Lucas whispered fondly into his boyfriend's lips and dived in and kissed him again. Eliott didn't have to say it back for Lucas to know that he loved him too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was 4:17 in the fucking morning and Lucas couldn't sleep. He fell asleep cuddled up with Eliott, but he didn't sleep more than an hour before he woke up around midnight. Now he was fucking exhausted, his eyes hurting from the constant pressure of keeping them open and Eliott spooning him from behind didn't help anymore.

 

It was really bad if Eliott's touch couldn't help him.

 

The only thing in his mind was how the older adolescent applied for Cambridge and how in two days he would know where he got accepted. If he got accepted, there would be no chance that he'd stay. Lucas knew that. Nobody in their right mind would stay in Paris, when they were accepted to Cambridge. Fuck, he would even go.

 

And that's what got him in this situation of laying wide awake on ridiculous hours in the night. His fear of being abandoned again.

 

He knew he was to possessive around Eliott. He was petrified about being used and left again. Even though he and Eliott were together for seven months, he still got his doubts. However, he never expressed them out loud in a close proximity to his boyfriend, because in all this time Eliott never gave him even a small reason to misinterpret. He knew that he would hurt his boyfriend incredibly if he ever were to accuse him of being able to abandon Lucas.

 

But the younger adolescent just couldn't stop thinking about it. He mulled it over every sleepless night and the more he went through this idea of Eliott leaving him, finding someone new the more frightened he got of being around the older adolescent. He knew he relied on his partner too much, Eliott was basically his everything. He needed to stop being to dependent.

 

When Eliott finally woke up, he started kissing down Lucas' body again, which led to having slow, lazy morning sex and it was definitely not in Lucas' plan. During the encounter the decided to throw Eliott out as soon as they finished, however it wasn't as easy as it looked at first, because his boyfriend always wanted to cuddle and who was Lucas to deny cuddling after getting his fucked out of his mind.

 

Finally, they decided to go to school and even though Lucas missed his first and second period, they managed to get on time for his third period. However, they ended up making out before his biology class and that's when the brunette already knew his plan was meant to disappoint. Moreover, it made him even more terrified of Eliott leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucas was at Yann's, trying not to break down in front of his best friend after getting a text from Eliott that he got accepted to fucking Cambridge. He couldn't comprehend how did that happen, after all Eliott didn't have perfect grades, but maybe he did well on the talk? Lucas didn't know and he also didn't want to know.

 

He replied to his boyfriend's text with a few heart emojis and a word 'congrats', which definitely worried his lover, who wanted to meet with him. Lucas said he needed to study for his biology exam and that he needed to be alone for that. It was a great excuse, because every time they were together and Lucas had to study, Eliott would interrupt him.

 

He didn't know what to say to Yann, though. He needed some kind of advice on this, but he was too scared of being laughed at. Fortunately, his best friend wasn't a complete lunatic and he quickly noticed something was off.

 

"Lucas, man, you alright? I haven't seen you this down and scatter-brained in like forever," Yann chuckled, however Lucas knew there was clear concern behind his words. Fuck it, this boy before him seven months ago said to never go through something hard without talking to him ever again. He held onto it.

 

"Eliott got accepted to Cambridge and I don't know what to do," Lucas muttered, his hand in his hair, tugging at it. Still trying to contain himself from crying.

 

"What?!" Yann exclaimed, throwing his controller away, looking at the boy before him, completely dumbfounded. "But that's like- that's great news Lucas! You should be proud of him. Why aren't you proud of him?"

 

"Of course I am fucking proud of him, Yann. I just- He will be so far away and I can't even manage myself without him for more than two days. I know this is selfish as hell, but I can't live without him and I have another year to finish in high school, plus we don't even know if I got accepted to Cambridge-"

 

"Then tell him that," Yann interrupted him, expression solemn. However, when Lucas raised his eyebrows in question he elaborated. "Tell him about your concerns and ask him if it's really important for him. If it isn't, ask him to stay. He will if he really loves you. I know it's also not so easy for him, you two are inseparable."

 

"You think?"

 

"I know it, Lucas," Yann laughed and then they were back to playing Fifa on his Xbox.

 

 

 

 

 

When Lucas came back to his apartment Mika signalized him that Eliott was here and while at first it infuriated him that his boyfriend didn't respect his wishes to be alone, it also made his heart clench at how good he knew him.

 

Eliott was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, messaging someone probably, but when Lucas walked in his stopped dead in his tracks and put his phone away. He stood up, hands in the pockets of his jeans while he looked at Lucas like a lost puppy.

 

"Can I get a kiss?" he questioned and again, who was Lucas to deny his stupid boyfriend kisses when he looked like the cutest puppy in the world. He walked over slowly, put his hands on the older's neck, then cradled his jaw and kissed the older boy. He felt Eliott relax immediately under his touch, his hands encircling the younger's waist and pulling his flush against his firm body.

 

Lucas' head felt hazy again, as if somebody pushed the air completely out of his lungs and provided it with complete love. They parted after a few minutes of making out and Eliott was the first one to speak.

 

"We need to talk, Lucas. I can't have you being distant from me. I know what you're doing and it hurts me," the older started, his nose brushing against Lucas', eyes closed. "The fact that I got accepted changes nothing. I won't go there, I don't want to. Yes, I've thought about it, but even the idea of leaving you scares the shot out of me. I won't do it."

 

"But-"

 

"No, baby," Eliott interrupted him, opening his eyes and pulling away a little to be able to look at his boy. "We're not discussing this. I don't want to go, really. It wouldn't be good with me being bipolar to be there. I would miss too much classes, it would be too hard. Plus, I've got accepted to Sorbonne, so it's also a great success and that's where I'm going. I already filed for it."

 

"Really?" Lucas questioned, biting his lip, trying to contain the happiness pouring out of his body.

 

"Don't get so excited, I might-"

 

This time it was Lucas who interrupted his boyfriend, kissing him passionately. The older adolescent's hands cupping his jaw and caressing it lovingly. He was in fucking heaven. When they pulled away again, Lucas hugged Eliott close and hid his face in the taller boy's neck, while the latter put his chin on the top of his head.

 

"I thought you were gonna leave me. I couldn't sleep for the whole week," the younger mumbled absent-mindedly, which apparently was a dumb thing to do, because Eliott immediately lifted him up, his legs instinctively wrapping around his lover's waist. "What are you doing?"

 

"We're going to sleep and I'm not leaving. I'll never leave. Get it in that thick head of yours."


	5. The First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted the first time fic. Here you go! Give me feedback, because right now I’m not having enough of it in this fic! 
> 
> Give me prompts too people! Prompts and feedback!

They are on the boat and suddenly, after they smoked some of the stuff Eliott decided to bring along, the air is getting thicker. Lucas cannot stop gazing into that beautiful blue eyes, he cannot stop wondering why are they glistening so much tonight. Eliott looks happy in front of him. Hell, he's not happy. He's fucking elated, exuberant, ecstatic, fired up and delighted - all at the same time, whereas the smaller brunette is quite puzzled as to why his boyfriend (of fuck, this sounds so good) is so thrilled.

 

"What are you thinking about?" He questions, his smile blinding, however it doesn't even dim the glistening in Eliott's eyes. They are still as fired up as before.

 

"You."

 

It's a simple answer, really. The way the words leave Eliott's mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, his tongue and lips falling into one place. It's making Lucas shudder with anticipation as to what the older adolescent means, what he wants.

 

No, he's not stupid. He knows what Eliott wants and right now the brunette sitting opposite of him is giving him the time to choose. If he wants to or if he doesn't. But Lucas has already made up his decision in the common room, where his naked body was pressed against the more muscular, more rough one, making him practically die with anticipation. They didn't do anything more than just jerk each other off and give each other blowjobs. However right now Lucas knows Eliott is not asking about this. He wants more.

 

And Lucas wants more too. That's why he stands up and holds out his hand in a silent challenge for his boyfriend to take it before following him into the bedroom. They enter and Lucas is mesmerized with how much work Eliott put in all this.

 

There are candles all over the place, rose petals and silky sheets and Lucas wants to die. He never expected his boyfriend to be this romantic, it makes his heart melt. He wants to start kissing Eliott so he won't have be able to melt into a puddle, so Eliott won't have to put him back together. He turns around only to be met with the older adolescent's concerned gaze. He raises his eyebrows at it. Eliott swallows loudly before he finally decides to speak.

 

"I don't want to pressure you into anything, say the word and I'll stop. You can back out anytime. I just want to spend some time with you," by the time he's done Lucas has his hands on the bigger boy's cheeks, caressing them while smiling softly.

 

"I want this," he assures the older boy and apparently that's everything that is takes for Eliott to lean in. He captures Lucas' lips in his, the soft gesture making the younger's heart squeal as his hands wrap themselves around the bigger brunette's broad shoulders. Eliott responds immediately, his long, veiny arms encircling the younger's waist.

 

He doesn't know how much time they spend standing in the threshold, kissing languidly before he tilts his head and begs the older for a deeper, more passionate kiss. And who is Eliott to deny him that? He presses his lips harder to Lucas', his tongue slipping inside the latter's mouth as his hands wander.

 

Those gentle hands of Eliott slip under Lucas' t-shirt, making him gasp into the kiss and wonder if he looks good enough for the older adolescent to literally fuck him. He stops worrying about it though, when Eliott hoists him up. His natural instinct is to wrap his legs around the other's waist, which of course he does and it makes his lover grunt into the kiss. Eliott lets them kiss like that for some time before he walks over to the immense, king-sized bed, where he puts Lucas on it.

 

They part for only a few seconds for the older guy to pull off his shirt, exposing the toned muscles of his abdomen and the rest of his beautiful, muscular body. Lucas feels as if he might drool if he stares any longer. However, he wants to feel this firmness on himself, he wants to lick it and suck hickeys on it. He has to build up some sort of courage for that.

 

Eliott spreads gently his legs and settles between them, his hands immediately sliding back under the younger's t-shirt, his lips attacking Lucas' neck, marking him up. The sharpness of the bites is painful, however Eliott's warm, wet tongue soothes the imminent pain, which makes Lucas grow even more aroused in his tight jeans. He doesn't even want to think how he'll come back to the flatshare and let Mika see all those hickeys.

 

Eliott's smooth hands tug at his jeans and he can see the questioning glance the older sends him. Lucas nods, to emphasize his affirmation he lifts up his hips, so Eliott can pull the unnecessary material that separated them off his legs. It takes him a few seconds, because the pants are tight, however when he finally frees Lucas of them he flashes a huge smile towards the younger boy and that's when he knows it. He's in love.

 

Eliott takes his right leg into his hand and starts kissing up from Lucas' ankle until his lips reach the boy's inner thighs and he starts marking them up. He must have some kind of kink with those hickeys, Lucas thinks while Eliott sucks, licks and bites at the delicate skin, making the younger adolescent writhe underneath him. While the bigger brunette is sucking on his thighs Lucas pulls off his shirt in the meantime and now he wants more than anything for his boyfriend to take off his jeans too.

 

"E- Eliott. Take off your pants," he manages to whisper, the feeling of Eliott's nose, breath and teeth too close to his groin. The older does as he is told, however he does not stop kissing and worshipping the younger's thighs. Soon, there is no material separating them but their boxers.

 

The bigger brunette kisses up the other's body, keeping his kisses open-mouthed, as his hands travel up and down Lucas' flank, his touch soothing the boy's aggravated nerves. He starts asking himself, what if it hurts? What if he isn't ready? Stop it, he scolds himself. Eliott promised to withhold from anything anytime. He could still back out, even in the middle of it.

 

Suddenly, the older's hands wrap themselves around the waistband of Lucas' boxers, his eyes awaiting another go-ahead, which the latter happily provides. Eliott slowly pulls off those damn boxers, his eyes somehow igniting as he takes millimeter by tantalizing millimeter how hot the boy before him is. At the end, when he pulls off the material completely, he stares, his mouth agape.

 

Lucas kicks him in the shin with his foot, making him utter a soft 'ow!', before scolding the older boy, "Stop staring, Eliott. I'm fucking insecure up here."

 

That seems to slap the man out of his daze, swallowing loudly before he replies, "You're an idiot for being insecure. You're the most beautiful person in the world, you know that? Fuck, look at you. I can't believe I get to have you like this, in my bed."

 

"Technically, it's not your bed, cowboy," Lucas chuckles, but the deep red blush that covers his cheeks betrays him and Eliott smirks in victory. He also takes off his underwear and... fucking hell, how is Lucas supposed to take that? It is like ten times more than he imagined in his head. Yes, he saw Eliott’s dick in the common room and yes, he knew it was big, but he didn’t expect this. His lover seems to sense his sudden nerves as he comes down on his boy and kisses his lips chastely.

 

"You don't have to do anything. Anything at all," Eliott whispers into his ear and it calms Lucas down enough to slowly shake his head, signalizing he's good to go further. It makes the older fucking beam, lean in and kiss the younger boy again, his hands coming down his body, purposefully avoiding the other's cock as his fingers brush against Lucas' perineum and then his rim, making the younger whine desperately into his mouth.

 

Eliott pulls away from the younger's mouth and dives into some drawer next to the bed only to come back with a pack of condoms and a new bottle of lube. He opens the cap, pours an abundant amount of the liquid, warms it up with his fingers and starts kissing down Lucas' belly to soothe him before he takes he boy's hard member into his mouth, which makes the other arch his back in a sudden pleasure. Eliott practically deepthroats him, while his forefinger is circling the rim, making him moan from such ecstasy that-

 

Suddenly, the forefinger is breaching into him, slipping in and then Lucas is in heaven. It's a small burn, something he completely didn't expect. He expected so much pain, but right now it is on the verge of being blissful. Eliott pulls off his dick with a pop, making him whine at the sudden loss of tight, wet heat. The older boy, however, places kisses on his thighs, V-line, hips - everywhere he can get his mouth on to get his boy as relaxed as he could.

 

After a minute or so Eliott's finger stops feeling as an intrusion and it begins to feel incredibly. Especially when the older boy brushes something inside of him that makes him arch his back in surprise and moan loudly Eliott's name. His vision gets clouded as the older adolescent softly brushes his long finger once more, and then again, and again, and so on. He can feel losing a part of himself to the universe as the boy above him starts whispering sweet promises, making him melt in a matter of seconds before he pushes second finger inside and... wow, that's a stretch.

 

It burns, but just for a few seconds. Eliott's covers Lucas' mouth immediately, devouring the younger's whine of displeasure, showing him that he's here, he knows, he'll make it go away. Lucas believes him. That's why he clutches so hard on the man's shoulders, trying to keep him pressed to his body as he works Lucas up gently, but with determination, his fingers stretching him as open as he can get. Getting him ready for something bigger.

 

Soon, there is a third finger and it merely hurts. It feels weird from entering, but then the older boy brushes against the prostate again and everything turns back to blissful, perfect, exhilarating. There are no words to express how new, how intense it is. But then Lucas gets impatient and all he wants is Eliott.

 

"Eliott, Eliott, Eliott," Lucas tries to get the older's attention by moaning his name, scratching softly at the muscles of his back. Of course, he succeeds. Eliott is all over him in seconds, studying his face for any uneasiness. Lucas wants this boy inside him, now, but the words can't leave his throat, so he settles on, "Eliott, please."

 

The older raises his eyebrows in a silent challenge, knowing exactly what the boy means, but having no inclination whatsoever to fulfill it unless Lucas asks. That's also what he tells him.

 

"What do you want, mon cheri? All you have to do is ask and I'll give you anything," Eliott kisses his collarbone before biting on it lightly, eliciting another moan from the brunette beneath him. He looks up, their gazes lock and Eliott repeats. "Anything."

 

That's when Lucas says fuck it. He might as well just say it, "I want you inside me, now."

 

"Your wish is my command," Eliott chuckles and slowly, gently pulls out finger by finger before he wipes them on the cloth that was on the nightstand. He pulls the condom on his member, covers it with great amounts of lube before he's back between the younger's legs and he places his hands on his boyfriend's thighs in a soothing manner again. "How do you want it? It might be less painful if you were on your belly, or if you rode me you could control the pace and how deep I go-"

 

And that's when Lucas knows again, he loves Eliott. He loves how caring he is and how much he makes it about Lucas than about him. He isn't chasing his release, he wants the younger boy to have the time of his life. That's also why Lucas shakes his head, making the older adolescent frown.

 

"I want it like this, so I can see you. Just please, please, be gentle," Lucas pleaded, suddenly desperate to feel how it is already. Eliott has other plans, though. He caresses softly the boy's cheek and looks at him with such fondness that it makes him blush deeply.

 

"I would never hurt you. Never. I'll go as slow as possible, don't worry," he smiles softly before motioning for the boy to wrap his legs around Eliott's waist as he lines himself up and Lucas closes his eyes instinctively. There are soft, feather-like kisses placed to his neck, jaw, collarbone as Eliott pushes the head in, making him tighten his hands around the man's shoulders. It's not painful, it's just burning a little, so when the older adolescent doesn't feel a hard clench around him or any indication that it hurts too much, he pushes another little millimeters inside and yeah, that’s it. Fuck, it hurts. Eliott notices, stills completely and whispers into the boy's ear. "You're so beautiful. You're perfect. You're so fucking tight you make me lose my mind. I love you."

 

After hearing the last part Lucas visibly relaxes, his whole body stops tightening and Eliott uses this as an opportunity to push a little bit more. It takes him repeating the 'I love you' part at least six times before he bottoms out and stills again, examining Lucas for any more displeasure than it should be.

 

The younger adolescent has his eyes squinted, bites his lip and his nails scratch softly at the constructed muscles of Eliott's back trying to somehow make him forget how perfect Lucas feels around him. The older boy does everything in his power to think about what Lucas wants and he has to refrain himself from just taking the brunette then and there, even if he wants to go slow he knows he must wait for another go-ahead. Another idea comes to his mind.

 

"You feel so good that I'll never let you get out of my bed. I'll keep you here, feed you and stuff you full of my dick. I'd never leave, but eventually I'd have to provide for you, so I would, but then, when I'm home after a long day of work, I'd take you to my bed and you wouldn't get a lot of sleep," that seems to do the trick, because Lucas moans loudly and rolls his hips experimentally, which makes Eliott's head spin, because he's reminded about how much he wants to move. He fucking needs to move. He'll die if he doesn't claim this tight, wet heat right now. "Baby, can I move already? Or do you need some more time?"

 

"Y- you can," Lucas stammers, pulling Eliott as close as possible to his body, which makes the older adolescent smile at him comfortingly before hiding his face in the boy's neck and rolling his hips gently. He can feel the surprise, the pleasure and the gasp against his ear as Lucas turns his head around a little so he can moan into Eliott's ear.

 

"Again?" Eliott questions, his hands caressing the body under him, making sure he gets as much pleasure as he should. Lucas nods and then the bigger brunette pulls out until only the head of his dick is inside, he feels as Lucas' rim flutters to keep him there and the thought makes him go in slowly.  Thank god, he probably brushes against the prostate again, because Lucas nearly screams into his ear, making him pull away from his neck a little bit and look into his eyes. "Again?"

 

"Yes, Eliott, harder," Lucas begs and tightens his legs around the older's waist.

 

Everything inside the younger adolescent is throbbing and it's like he can't quite comprehend this mix of pain and pleasure. It's too much, he thinks he might fly away, but fortunately Eliott is here to ground him with his soft words, soft touches and kisses. Lucas' brain is melting, mind is on overload and the only thing he can gather is the feel of Eliott inside him, the feel of Eliott against his skin. The only words that spill out of his mind onto his tongue are fuck me. Eliott complies.

 

He starts moving his hips in a rougher rhythm. He pulls out almost all the way again and then slams back in. It's hard, but it's slow - Lucas loves everything about it. He needs to fist his hands in the silky sheets so he won't end up hurting his head in the process as Eliott thrusts into him.

 

He hangs onto the sheets for dear life and he swears he has never felt so good before. He always tried to be in control of everything, to be the male Alpha, to show off and now he's the one that's being taken, being claimed and he absolutely loves it. He lets Eliott decide the pace, the roughness, when it all starts to feel as if he were just one huge nerve ending. He knows the older adolescent cares about him even more than about himself and he trusts him.

 

Every centimeter of Eliott's dick inside him feels mesmerizing. The pull on his rim makes him clench rhythmically on the iron hard cock the older boy has in him, it takes him higher, he feels the climax building up in his belly, but the never says anything because he wants to stay like this forever. He never wants Eliott to stop fucking him, he never wants to stop experiencing the complete and utter pleasure of sex with another man. He would rather prefer the world ended than this.

 

He can't hold back his moans, he doesn't even control them, but he can see that Eliott basks in the feeling of satisfying and completing his lover sexually. That's why he doesn't blush and try to keep them in.

 

"I love you," he manages to moan into Eliott's ear again and that makes the thrusts he makes a little bit more gentler. Lucas doesn't mind, no, he completely loves it. He loves everything that Eliott gives him and he falls in love over and over with how good it feels to bottom. He has ever experienced such blissful thing in his whole life. Moreover, he is so intimate, so close with a man he loves and it makes his head spin too. The clench in his belly intensifies. "I'm close."

 

"Me too, baby. Me too," Eliott slides his hand down Lucas' body and envelops his hard, leaking of precome dick into his warm hand before he starts moving it in the rhythm of his slow, deep thrusts.

 

When they come, they come together. Lucas knows it's almost impossible to achieve, but they do. It's like the whole world doesn't matter, all that matters is the man above him, kissing him, telling him he loves him - it's the eternity. Lucas already imagines them ten years later living together, having a bunch of kids. He knows this man is his forever, because of the way he kisses him and touches him and just everything about Eliott screams 'the man of your life' to Lucas.

 

When they come down from they high, Eliott kisses the boy one last time and pulls out very carefully, so he doesn't hurt him before he ties the condom and throws it on the floor. He cleans Lucas up with the cloth that was previously on the nightstand.

 

They make love two more times and by the time they are finally done Lucas is completely spent, sore and all he wants is for the older adolescent to cuddle him. Eliott does.

 

An hour later his heart is broken all over again.


	6. Le Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i have a writer’s block for remember me in the sun, but i’m starting another fanfic. the update will be soon, i promise, but i need to decide how to end it. love you, enjoy this chapter!

Lucas was a few beers in and his tongue was already all over the place. He was too confident in telling all kinds of stories, which made his boyfriend smile at him fondly. Of course, Eliott didn't drink due to the fact that he was on his medication.

 

He sat behind Lucas, his legs spread and the younger boy between them, his back to Eliott's chest. The older adolescent was propping himself against a tree and his hands were wrapped tightly around the boy in front of him. Christ, he loved this boy with all his heart and he could never choose some ducking university over the love of his life.

 

"Eliott, so where are you going finally?" Yann posed a question, a bottle of flavored vodka in his hand.

 

"Sorbonne," the brunette smiled at his boyfriend's best friend, who also smiled back. "I've actually been thinking about moving out of the apartment, you know?"

 

"Really?" All three boys turned their heads in confusion.

 

"He wants me to move in with him," Lucas answered and Eliott tightened his hands around the younger boy, already excited even at the thought of it. "And wants to buy a bigger apartment. I don't know from where you have money for this, Eliott."

 

"From parents mostly, but I have some savings too."

 

"Well, fuck. You've got a great man right here, Lucas," Arthur muttered and drank another shot of the flavored vodka that Yann passed to him.

 

"Stop it or I'll think you're trying to hit on my boyfriend," Lucas wagged his finger at Arthur, which made Eliott snort with laughter. He turned Lucas' head to him and kissed those rosy lips of Lucas.

 

"He's so fucking obsessed with you that I don't think he even felt flattered by my compliment."

 

"That's true," Eliott whispered to Lucas' ear and kissed his temple a few times. "I'm fucking obsessed with you, Lucas Lallemant."

 

The boy in his arms blushed furiously and his friends wolf whistled, making him even more embarrassed, while Eliott bursted out laughing again, "Shut up or no sex for a week, Demaury."

 

"You wouldn't dare," Eliott gasped, but immediately stopped laughing. "You love me too much to do this."

 

"Wait and see."

 

"Fuck, see what you did guys?" Eliott tried to sound seriously, but the shaking body behind Lucas betrayed him and the younger adolescent turned around to see his boyfriend trying to refrain from laughing. He gasped at the sight before scrambling out of Eliott's arms. "No, baby, no. I'm sorry, I won't laugh anymore. I promise. Come back here."

 

"Fuck you," Lucas muttered playfully and sat next to Yann, who immediately wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

 

"I think it's the other way around, sweetheart," Eliott replied, making Lucas blush furiously again and reach for the bottle of vodka. He took a few big sips before Basile started asking questions.

 

"So you're the girl Lucas! That's why you didn't want to answer my questions about who's the girl!" He exclaimed and Lucas rolled his eyes to the back of his head, begging the ground underneath would devour him right now. "I need some answers right now."

 

"Go ahead, Basile. I'll answer them all. My boyfriend already doesn't want to have sex with me, so what's stopping me, huh?" Eliott bit his lip at how furious and embarrassed Lucas looked right now. He raised his eyebrows in silent challenge, prompting Lucas to come back to him, however the younger refrained.

 

"How does it feel to have a dick in you? I heard it hurts," Basile looked completely torn, while Lucas put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to contain himself.

 

"At first it hurts, yeah, but then it gets amazing. But you know what's the best? When you're inside a guy and you touch his prostate just right, it makes him clench around your dick so hard that it's hard to contain yourself. That's why when we have sex I immediately go after the prostate, so Lucas can-"

 

"Alright Eliott, that's two weeks without sex for you," Lucas interrupted him and Eliott chuckled.

 

"No way, Lucas. I know you too well. You can't last a day without having my dick inside you-"

 

"That's enough," Lucas interrupted again and the boys started chuckling at how worked up their friend got when they were talking about sex. "Eliott, please."

 

"No, Lucas, you never talk about your sex life. We want to know if he's treating you well," Arthur stated and Lucas literally wanted to bang his head against the tree near them. His friends were unbelievable. He sighed before he nodded slowly.

 

"Okay, I'll answer them, but only me!" He pointed angrily at Eliott. "And you Mister will talk with me at home."

 

Eliott raised his hands in surrender and waited for his boyfriend to answer all the questions. Lucas took the vodka from his friends and gulped it down to the last drop of it.

 

"Fuck, Lucas! You could have left something for us!" Yann exclaimed.

 

"Eliott's twenty in a month, so he can buy you more and I won't answer your stupid questions if I am not drunk enough," he muttered and hid the bottle inside his backpack. "Go for it."

 

"When did you lose your virginity?" First was Arthur and it was easy.

 

"In March with him, on the houseboat."

 

"You told us you've slept with girls before!" Yann's jaw dropped at how he could be so oblivious before.

 

"Well, I lied. Next."

 

"How many times do you have sex in a week?" This time it was Yann and it surprised Lucas so much that he raised his eyebrows at him, wanting to kill him at the same time. He thought they were in the same team.

 

"Everyday, sometimes even two times a day. When we don't see each other for some time, it can be more."

 

"Isn't your ass sore after this?" Basile questioned, making him roll his eyes again.

 

"It is, but Eliott takes good care of it after," Eliott winked at the boys and Lucas seriously had enough of being away from him, so he sent him a little kiss in the air, which made the older boy stand up and come over to him in an instant. They intertwined their fingers and Lucas waited for more questions.

 

"How is it to suck a dick?"

 

"Depends. I do it mostly because I want to pleasure him, but I can't say I love it. However, he loves sucking mine and I can't comprehend why, but he does and I'm not complaining."

 

"You didn't answer the question," Arthur reminded and Lucas took out a beer from Eliott's backpack to stop thinking about how embarrassed he would be while sober.

 

"It's weird. At first the gag reflex is a bitch, but the more you do it, the more you can suck and after some time you can eventually fit all of it in your mouth."

 

He felt the alcohol washing over him like a wave and suddenly he was even eager to tell all the things to the boys.

 

"What does Eliott like in bed?" Yann this time, but Lucas' need to murder him suddenly diminished and he answered the question.

 

"He likes to dominate and I guess I like that too. He loves blowjobs, so I had to learn how to deepthroat eventually, he likes to eat ass and also to suck my dick," he felt Eliott laugh against him once more. "What?"

 

"Nothing. I love you," the older adolescent kissed Lucas' knuckles of his intertwined hand.

 

"What does Lucas like in bed, Eliott?"

 

"Can I answer that, baby?" Eliott questioned his boyfriend and the latter only nodded in affirmation.

 

"He's more submissive as he said before. He likes to face me most of the times when we have sex, but sometimes he likes to be fucked on hands and knees and I can tell you when I get him like that a lot of things can happen. He likes to get his ass eaten out, he loves being marked up and we recently started not using condoms so he likes me coming inside him," Eliott ended and Lucas was red as a tomato.

 

"You're not using condoms? What the fuck?" Basile asked, concern visible on his face.

 

"I trust him," Lucas answered.

 

"And I want to spend my life with him, so what's stopping us?" Eliott answered too, however he didn't cease gazing at his lover. "I think that's enough for now guys, okay?"

 

"Yes, I think we know a little bit too much right now," Yann chuckled. "But I want to know one more thing, though."

 

"What?" Lucas asked.

 

"Is he treating you right? Do you feel good with him? Does he make you feel good?"

 

"He makes me feel as if I were on cloud nine and I think he ruined me for any other man in the whole world."


	7. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a little shorter than usual, but i wanted some more fluff before i begin to feed you with a little big angst. 
> 
> plus, be proud of me. i’m starting a new fan-fiction and i’m posting the first chapter today. go check it out ;) 
> 
> give me feedback as always. 
> 
> ps. another chapter of remember me in the sun will be posted by Friday

Manon made up with Charles, who came back from London to be with her. They were in their honeymoon phase again and talked with Emma to let them go away to her cabin. Of course, Emma being the greatest friend there is borrowed them her keys and asked to change the sheets after. They were supposed to go alone, however one night Lucas started talking with her how much Eliott stressed over the university and she proposed they went together. They asked Emma if they were good to go all together and she said yes, but she also decided to come with them and take Alex with her.

 

Fortunately the cabin was big enough to fit all of them and they even had spare rooms, which extremely excited Eliott. The second they got in the older adolescent had Lucas pushed against the wooden door, their tongues battling for dominance. Eliott, being the good boyfriend he was, let the younger boy win and then he was the one pushed against the door, a playful smirk on his lips.

 

"Eliott, we can't do it now. Emma is cooking dinner and she might need my help," Lucas muttered in Eliott's lips, but soon he closed the distance again as the older's hands found their place on Lucas' butt, squeezing it, eliciting a low moan out of the boy. "Hey, I'm serious."

 

"Really? No quickie?" Eliott asked, his voice practically begging. Lucas smiled and shook his head. "Not even a blowjob?" The boy shook his head again.

 

"Okay, but I'm not letting you go tonight. You won't get to sleep, Mister."

 

"I'm looking forward to it," Lucas whispered seductively and kissed Eliott again, having a hand on the older's chest, keeping some distance between them, so he wouldn't get as hard as his boyfriend already was. It was quite admirable how much of an effect he had on Eliott. Just a few minutes of kissing could make the older adolescent as hard as a fucking concrete.

 

When things were starting to heat up again, the younger pulled away and exited the room, leaving Eliott panting and wanting more. The only problem was, he couldn't jerk off because someone would undeniably barge into this room in a second asking when he would join and he couldn't take a cold shower, because the water hasn't been turned on yet. That's why he thought about the most disturbing and repulsive thing in the world before he changed into his black sweatpants and went to ask Charles to help him with the heating situation in the boiler room.

 

Lucas however, went to the kitchen, however he saw that Emma and Alex were doing perfectly in the cooking department, so he joined Manon in the living room, who tried to turn on the TV.

 

"Need a little help?" He asked, eliciting a sigh of relief from her.

 

"Fuck yes. I don't know what is happening with this shit and Charles is helping Eliott in the boiler room. They will be all in tar when they leave," she complained, but the thought of Eliott working physically made Lucas gulp down his sudden arousal. He was in the fucking living room. Have some respect.

 

"Okay, let me see this," he muttered as he went down on his knees and inspected the cables underneath the TV. They were all in different places than they should be. "Can you shine with a flashlight here for me?"

 

Manon turned on her phone and the flashlight app before doing what she was told. It took Lucas fucking fifteen minutes of changing those damn cables until they were all in one place. Then he asked the girl to turn the TV on and apparently they did it all right, because it worked.

 

That's why the rest of the time until the dinner they spent on the couch, Manson's feet in Lucas' lap as they watched Masterchef with Gordon Ramsey. Emma rolled her eyes at them as she put down bowls full of spaghetti bolognese in front of them, calling Eliott and Charles to come over for the dinner.

 

When Eliott and Charles appeared, Lucas' jaw dropped. His boyfriend had his hands soiled with tar, his hair was even more messy than usual and his neck, his forearms, his t-shirt - all in the fucking tar. Charles certainly didn't look better.

 

"What the fuck did you do? Sloshed around in it?" Lucas questioned incredulously. Eliott only chuckled, walked over to him and leaned in. "If you kiss me right now, you're sleeping on the couch."

 

"Same goes to you," Manon pointed at Charles, making both of the boys raise their hands in surrender.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, that's what you get for turning on the heating and the water for your loved ones," Eliott muttered and Charles nodded, both of them laughing quietly about something.

 

"Hey? We still hear you!" Manon replied, which made both of them take their bowls and head into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fucking men. They think we're going to jump their bones after they did some hard work."

 

"I hear you, girl," Lucas sighed too and dived into his spaghetti. "If they don't shower, I'm sleeping with you."

 

"Same."

 

 

 

 

It was night already and fortunately Eliott did shower, which made it possible to cuddle with him on the couch. He knew the others didn't mind, because they were also cuddling as they were watching the TV. Eliott lay behind him, his hand caressing softly Lucas' hip as he whispered into the boy's ear.

 

"I started looking at apartments, you know? I think I might have one that is just perfect for us and my parents are willing to pay for it."

 

"First, you have to show it to me. Second, I feel guilty that your parents are paying for me. I know they like me, but it's not fair to them," Lucas whispered back, which made Eliott stop his movements. "Bitch, don't stop. I'm melting here."

 

"Call me bitch one more time and I'll fight you," Eliott laughed and resumed his previous ministrations. "But about the apartment, you know that they treat you like a son-in-law already, so what's the problem? Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable I can always buy it from my savings."

 

"How much saving do you have?" Lucas squinted his eyes.

 

"A lot, but answer my question, baby."

 

"The problem is that we've been together for seven months and we know each other for nine. I'm not saying I'm uncomfortable with moving further our relationship, because I'm not. There's nothing in the world that I want as much as I want living with you, but... I don't know. I'm just scared, I guess. That you're gonna get tired of me, that I won't be as attractive to you anymore when you will have me at home."

 

"Hey," Eliott cupped his face in his hands and gave the boy a chaste kiss. "You're never going to stop being attractive for me. Have you looked at yourself recently, baby? You're fucking gorgeous, you're delicious and I can't get enough of you. I will worship you every day if you decide to live with me and I will worship you for the rest of my life if in some time in the future you agree to marry me."

 

Lucas flushed deep red at the mention of marriage. He loved Eliott and he knew he would only love Eliott this much, so he needed them to be forever.

 

"I love you," Eliott kissed him in the cheek, his lips lingering there for a second. "Don't worry about anything. Don't worry about money, don't worry about food, don't worry about an apartment. I'll take care of it all. I'll take care of you."

 

"I think I actually need to worry about food."

 

"Fuck off," Eliott chuckled before he turned his head around and kissed him again, this time a little bit longer. "Okay, you can do food. I'll do the rest."

 

"I like how you take care about me," Lucas responded, making Eliott chuckle.

 

"Always."


	8. Shower

Lucas came back home, his whole back tense due to the fact that he was stressed out throughout the whole day, his lower back and ass sore after last nights activities with Eliott. They spent a whole night making love, so Lucas could stop pondering about how to study yourself to death. He had the biology exam this morning and he reckoned it didn't go so well, so he wanted nothing more than just to go to Eliott's and chill with his boyfriend.

 

Lucas turned his spare keys to Eliott's in the lock, opening the big, wooden doors before entering. He immediately pulled off his shoes, jacket, a backpack and then, his lover entered the antechamber, one of those crinkling smiles on his face, making Lucas' heart churn at how stupidly in love he was with this fucker.

 

"Hi, baby. I've missed you," as soon as he was free of any abundant articles of clothing, he sighed loudly and went into Eliott's warm embrace, hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes. "Hey, you okay? You're never this quiet."

 

Lucas inhaled his boyfriend's scent deeply before answering, "Just had probably the most stressful day in my whole life. I had three huge exams, one of them had to be biology, and I wasn't prepared to any of it. I'm just so fucking exhausted right now that all I want is to lie on your couch and watch the stupid TV show on Netflix we started last week."

 

"Insatiable?" Eliott chuckled, making Lucas smile softly at the sound. The older adolescent pulled away from his boy before raising an eyebrow. "Do you want some sweatpants and a hoodie so you could be more comfortable? I think you left like two pairs of sweatpants at mine already and you can have my hoodie, I know you love wearing them."

 

"Yes please," Lucas sighed, overwhelmed at how domestic he suddenly felt, however it wasn't a bad feeling. Frankly speaking, quite the contrary, he loved the domesticity that he created with Eliott, it made their relationship pass another wave of intimacy. "But I want a shower first."

 

"Okay," Eliott intertwined their hands and led them both to his bedroom, where he sat on his bed, watching as Lucas dug through his wardrobe, seeking one of his favorite hoodies. He didn't mind though, he wanted to give the boy everything. When Lucas took out everything he needed he started heading towards the bathroom. "Really? No striptease for your boyfriend?"

 

Lucas snorted, putting his hand on the door-handle, "Maybe another time. I need to relax, Eliott, seriously."

 

"Okay. I'm sorry, baby," muttered the older boy before he came over to his lover and kissed gently his neck a few times. "I love you. Do you want anything to eat? Or maybe something to drink?"

 

"A tea and a pizza would be nice," Lucas prompted and Eliott nodded before kissing under the boy's jaw again. "Thank you. I love you too, by the way."

 

"No problem, I'll always be there for you."

 

Lucas entered Eliott's spacious bathroom and stripped from his clothes, exhaling softly at how good it felt to be undressed. He turned on the shower and instantaneously set it to be scorching hot, because that's how he liked to bathe. He waited a few seconds before entering and then, when he did, he felt completely at peace. The warm droplets of water washing down every annoyance of that day.

 

He didn't even have the bathroom for full ten minutes before he felt a strong, manly hands of his boyfriend encircling his midsection and suddenly there was only Eliott around him. Eliott's scent, touch, the firmness of his abs against Lucas' back. He relaxed into it, putting his head on the man's shoulder.

 

"I want to help you relax, babe. But we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I won't complain," Eliott smiled softly against his skin and pressed little kisses to Lucas' warm cheek awaiting the boy's response.

 

"How would you help me relax, huh?" Asked Lucas, his voice barely above a whisper, making shivers shoot through the older's spine. He loved how the younger boy was teasing him, because it meant he wanted sex more than he could even admit.

 

"I would wash you, let my hands wander, suck you off until you're begging me to fill you up and then make love to you slowly, but harshly, so you could forget all about those idiots that made you stressed today. I'd fuck you until nothing else would be on your mind besides me, my cock inside you and how good it feels to be so stuffed of me," Eliott whispered into Lucas ear and those words immediately travelled from his brain to his neglected dock that throbbed at the sudden image the older's words provided. "Would you like that? I'll even let you fuck my mouth."

 

"You know damn well how to relax me," Lucas muttered, a devilish grin suddenly on his lips as Eliott got on his knees and started kissing up the boy's thighs, V-line. He ran his hands up and down Lucas' ass, feeling it between his fingers, squeezing. It didn't take him long to take all of Lucas into his mouth. "Oh, fuck!"

 

The older adolescent had a few encounters with men before Lucas, plus he also liked receiving blowjobs himself, so he had some experience due to how to perform one. Furthermore, he had been with Lucas a lot of time now and he knew exactly what he liked. That's what he gave him.

 

His knees were hurting, but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and forced Lucas' whole erection into his mouth, so it was brushing against the back of his throat and he sucked as hard as he could. Meanwhile, he played with the younger's balls, squeezing them.

 

He felt Lucas' hold on his hair tighten as the boy forced his mouth even more on his dick, making him squeeze his eyes shut but he obediently did what his boy wanted. Lucas started guiding him up and down his dick, making him bob his head. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend all fired up, head leaning against the cold tile as he tried to not moan so loudly.

 

No that won't do, thought Eliott and sucked his dick harder, finally eliciting a long, high-pitched moan out of his boy, which made him fist the older's hair and roughly pull him off to the tip before he slammed back in, hitting the back of Eliott's throat. Fuck, it really had to be a bad day if his lover was this rough with him. It made him even more furious because of the whole school system and because of all the people in the world. 

 

"Fuck, Eliott. You look so good with my cock in your mouth. You're sucking me off so good. You're beautiful," the older adolescent only smiled at the praise, signalizing for Lucas to fuck his mouth again. The younger only groaned before he was back at it again, bruising the inside of his boyfriend's mouth. Soon, his movements were becoming more frantic as he neared his release. "Eliott, I'm gonna come."

 

The bigger brunette flashed him his thumb, showing it's okay, which made him chuckle a bit at his own gesture, but Lucas' forcefulness made him stop abruptly as his boy began with the bruising rhythm again. He had to hold onto the boy's thighs for dear life if he didn't want to fall back.

 

Lucas had Eliott's nose pressed to his V-line as he came, shooting his load into the boy's throat, whining softly at how good it all felt, how good Eliott could suck him off. His knees buckled under him as he finished, his boyfriend slowly wiping his mouth before standing back up and leaning in to kiss him.

 

"If I end up with sore throat, you're going to end up with sore ass," he muttered, making Lucas chuckle. "I like it when you're bossy. It's fucking hot."

 

"Yeah? You think so? Maybe I should be bossy more?"

 

"I won't complain. I just want to make you feel good."

 

"You already make me feel good," Lucas flashed him a smile, however the smile faltered when the older's hands brushed against his rim. "Oh, that's what you want, huh? Real nice, Eliott. I thought we had deeper connection than this."

 

"Shut up, we do. I won't let someone ravage my throat if I don't love him," Eliott teased, before he took his hand away from the younger's rim and placed one finger on Lucas' bottom lip. "How do you manage to be so perfect every fucking time?"

 

"Am not," Lucas blushed, but then he parted his lips and took one of Eliott's fingers inside his mouth, sucking at it lightly, covering it with his spit. The bigger brunette's eyes darkened with lust as he saw his boyfriend purposefully licking and sucking on his finger. He added another two and when he deemed they were covered in spit enough to finger the younger boy he slowly pulled them out.

 

"Do you think you're still loose after last night? I don't want to hurt you if you aren't. We'll just take this to bedroom if you're not comfortable enough," Eliott stroked his boy's cheek lovingly and Lucas needed to swallow the lump in his throat at how marvelous of a boyfriend the man was.

 

"I am. Please, just take me, Eliott," Lucas whined, however the older adolescent didn't comply, pushing harshly two of his fingers inside the puckered, completely used hole after last night. The younger couldn't even comprehend how did he agree to let Eliott take him, claim him all night long in order to get some stress of his shoulders.

 

"You still want to? After all, we didn't go slow last night," Eliott kissed Lucas' neck slowly, making his boyfriend clutch at his broad shoulders. "I won't mind if you just want me to suck you off again. I want to please you."

 

"Jesus, Eliott, shut up. You're too good for me. I want you inside me, okay? Let's see if I can take your fingers just using saliva, okay? Go slow, though, I'm still sore," Lucas winced trying to get used to the feeling of the older's fingers opening him up, millimeter by millimeter.

 

"You sure you don't wanna go back to bed?" Eliott's voice was soothing and Lucas ignored the question for some time, trying to get used to the stretch, however soon it became unbearable due to the fact that he was still really sore and because it was too much friction. He gripped the older's wrists, making him stop dead in his tracks instantly. "You okay? Am I hurting you?"

 

"Yeah, a little bit. Can you go to the bedroom and fetch the lube here because it fucking hurts when you finger me that harshly without any lubrication," Lucas ordered, which made Eliott pull out his fingers instantaneously as if he had been burned.

 

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I'm dumb. I should have done it slower."

 

"You're not dumb, babe. Just go for the lube and everything will be okay. But you have to promise me that you'll give me a back rub when we finish," Lucas flashed him a smirk, making Eliott relax slowly.

 

"I will. I promise," he kissed his boyfriend before leaving the cabin and headed towards their bedroom. When he came back he pushed the younger adolescent against the cold tile and Lucas shuddered at the thought of Eliott manhandling him again.

 

He liked it that way, because most of the time he had sex with his boyfriend he wasn't able to think and he needed someone to do it for him, which of course Eliott provided. The older boy was always happy to provide.

 

He covered his fingers abundantly with lube and turned Lucas around, so that his face was pressed to the wall as he gently massaged his rim for a second before breaching the younger adolescent with two of his long fingers. He immediately found the prostate, knowing Lucas' body more than his own, especially that part. Considering they were both extremely horny teenagers, pumped with constant libido it was probably normal.

 

Lucas moans and oh god, his moans do everything to Eliott. He knew his boyfriend was really insecure at the beginning of their relationship and he thought that his lover made a great progress, because right now he's not afraid anymore of getting naked in front of Eliott, of sucking him off confidently, of asking for sex (which was quite a big problem at their start) - Eliott knows it's a huge progress, but he's still insecure about the sounds he makes.

 

That's why Eliott did everything in his power to assure his boyfriend that his moans, whines and other sounds are too fucking hot to hold them back. The younger boy finally started to get used to this idea.

 

It didn't take long for Lucas to accommodate Eliott's fingers and soon the older adolescent was entering him gently, fingers stroking up and down his flanks, trying to make him relax as much as he could. He started kissing down the back of the boy's neck, he kissed his shoulders and caressed the roundness of his ass.

 

He bottomed out and waited a second for Lucas to get used to his length, his right hand coming up to the younger's belly, pressing him against his dick and simultaneously comforting him with soft caresses.

 

"You can move," Lucas whispered as he felt Eliott's legs trembling while he tried to stay still. The older obediently started moving, however he didn't want it to turn into hard, deep thrusts. He wanted some delightful lovemaking, he wanted to make Lucas stop thinking about how exasperating his day was.

 

"You know what I was thinking about?" Eliott whispered into Lucas' ear, his thrusts slow, deep but gentle enough so the boy wouldn't feel overwhelmed after last night. "I was thinking that we could go away," Lucas moaned as he brushed his prostate. The older boy angled his hips toward the gland and started brushing against it with every thrust, making the younger throw his head back and prop it against his lover's shoulder. "To Italy, for instance. I need to save some money but I think that for Christmas or New Year I could take you there. Would you like that? A getaway from all the problems, only with me?"

 

"Y- Yes," Lucas whispered, while Eliott's lips captured his in an open-mouthed kiss.

 

Eliott circled Lucas' nipples with his fingers, pinched them in a way that made the younger boy gasp into his mouth. The older man pulled away to look at his boyfriend and wow, he will never get over how hot Lucas is.

 

"Look at you. How flushed you are, how sensitive and how responsive you are. Fuck, you're so perfect I swear you were made for me," Lucas shined at his words, seeking some kind of contact with his lover and Eliott, of course, gave him one. He intertwined his left hand with Lucas' on his belly in a comforting manner. "I'm here, I'm all yours. Jesus fucking Christ, I love being intimate with you."

 

"Fuck you, you're so cheesy," Lucas laughed but his laugh is quickly stopped as Eliott purposefully slammed his hips into the boy, hitting harshly the prostate. It made the younger's mouth water, he opened it and the most obscene moans poured out of it. "Ah, Eliott!"

 

Eliott's mind became clouded the second he ripped that moan from his boyfriend. His toes curled, the heat in his lower abdomen splayed all over it and the only thing he could register was how tight the clench on his dick was, how hot it was.

 

Lucas, however, was on cloud nine. He couldn't think, his mind was probably resembling scrambled eggs right now. His legs were trembling underneath him from how good it felt to be full of Eliott. He could say he is addicted to Eliott's dick and it would be the most truthful thing he has said in his entire life.

 

"Eliott, I'm close," he moaned, his dick throbbing in anticipation as it became even more red, begging for some kind of friction. Eliott provided that friction, because he always provides and that's what makes Lucas at ease, that's what makes Lucas feel safe.

 

It took four sharp pulls on his dick before Lucas was coming hot and hard into Eliott's hand, coating it white. He practically screamed his boyfriend's name, but his throat was hurting too much from moaning constantly throughout the whole encounter.

 

Eliott still thrusted into him, pushed him over the edge and not long after - he buried himself deep in the boy, his whole body shaking, his hold on Lucas tightening as he whispered sweet things into his lover's ear.

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he was saying over and over, filling Lucas to the brim with his hot seed, caressing his sides and making the younger feel completely at peace. This was what heaven felt like.

 

Half an hour after, Lucas was laying on Eliott's couch, warm tea in his hands, his feet laying in the older's lap as his boyfriend massaged them, making Lucas roll his eyes to the back of his head in pleasure.

 

This man was his home, his refuge, the love of his life - he knew it, he was sure of it.

 

That's why when Eliott felt his intense gaze on himself he smiled and asked, "What?"

 

"Nothing. You're just the man of my life, you know that?" Lucas questioned, making Eliott stop his movements in complete and utter shock. "Hey, but you will stop being the man of my life if you don't get back to that."

 

Eliott bursted out laughing, obediently resuming his previous activities as Lucas exhaled loudly.

 

"You're the man of my life too, babe," Eliott murmured, his voice breaking a little at the end, making Lucas' insides warm. He couldn't believe his luck.


	9. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys one prompt was great and i’m in the middle of writing it (honeymoon abroad thing, lots of sex you could say), so thank you and pls give me more prompts i need them. love you!

Although their life was usually like the one in fairytales, sometimes there were moments where Lucas lost all the hope for a better day. He knew it was only temporary, but it happened and he despised the feeling. He despised the feeling of being unable to comfort and soothe his boyfriend like the older was able to do with him.

 

He knew it was coming, but he missed all the signs too focused on his schoolwork, on his friends, on moving in with the older adolescent and on many, many other dumb things. He hated himself for being so selfish that he had missed all the fucking signs.

 

It all showed beautifully before him. Eliott's increased libido, his idea to going away to Italy, the way he ignored the university and took Lucas out each day like he had all the money in the world, the way he couldn't stop thinking, talking, moving. He needed to get up every morning for the last week to run, because he had too much pent up energy. Lucas was a fucking fool for not seeing it.

 

And when Eliott broke, his whole world broke too. He knew something was wrong the second Eliott checked them into a suite and made love to him all night, not letting Lucas sleep. The younger adolescent knew that in the morning the worst week or even two weeks of his life would begin.

 

As Eliott woke up, curled up to his side, face crumpled he held him with all he could, trying not to break down himself.

 

It was a really hard week already for Lucas, because he had four huge assignments and two exams, so he was stressed as fuck while Eliott skipped his university, laying in the bed all they, not moving and not giving a sign of life. Lucas fell asleep spooning him from behind or laying his head on the older's chest (everything depended on how the man was resting) every night, trying to pass some of the comfort into his boy.

 

Apparently, this time Eliott's break down was huge, because he stayed in bed for a whole week, not even mouthing a good morning to his lover, because of not being able to do so. However, what infuriated Lucas was what happened in the second week.

 

He was really stressed out, he had to complete the semester and he had a lot of overdue exams. It was all pent up in this week and moreover, because of how Eliott felt he couldn't sleep properly, so he was grumpy, exhausted and sad because of his boyfriend. What didn't help was that Eliott started getting snappy and it enraged Lucas as much as it saddened him.

 

There was this one day, probably Wednesday, when Lucas came back to the apartment completely worn out, irritated because of his friends, who couldn't understand shit about how much worked up he got when Eliott has his 'bad weeks'. Furthermore, he didn't get the grade he wanted for his biology assignment, the principal gave them shit for being not proper or something because Daphné was sitting on Basile's lap. Good thing he didn't know Eliott fucked him there. Plus, he forgot to get his ticket for the bus ride home and he needed to pay a fee for it. Fortunately, his father still sent him money.

 

He entered the flat and was immediately met with complete silence, which meant it didn't get better. The only thing Lucas wanted to do was cuddle up with Eliott and kiss him. So that's what he did. He toed off his shoes, hung the jacket, threw his backpack on the floor and went to the bedroom. Eliott was laying on his back, eyes open, distant, watching the ceiling. He didn't even look if it was Lucas who entered.

 

The younger adolescent pulled off his jeans and t-shirt, put on a pair of sweatpants and Eliott's too big for him hoodie before he crawled into the bed. He placed his head on the older's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. His hand slipped under his boyfriend t-shirt and the latter recoiled from the touch, making Lucas' heart ache.

 

"Don't touch me," Eliott muttered, pulled away and turned on his side. Lucas felt tears welling up in his eyes at how helpless he was in all this. Plus, Eliott never recoiled from his touch. Not even when he was in his worst place. It reminded him what some time ago told him Eliott's mother. That he acted like that when he didn't take his medication, it aggravated the whole depression. That's why Lucas just had to ask - he really had to, even though he knew it would set his boyfriend off.

 

"Eliott, did you take your pills?" Lucas asked and as much as he wanted to put his hand comfortingly on the older boy he refrained from it. Eliott visibly tensed and rolled over so he could see Lucas.

 

His gaze was sending shivers through the younger boy, his had a beard on, because of how long he didn't shave and his hair started getting greasy, even though Lucas helped him shower less than three days ago.

 

"How many times do I have to repeat that you should stop treating me like a fucking baby? I'm a grown man, Lucas. I can take care of taking a fucking pill once a day, believe me," when Eliott saw the tear that escaped the younger's eye something softened in his expression, but only for a second before he came back to his enraged one again. "What are you still doing here? I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you here. I don't need you."

 

"You're not saying this because you mean it," Lucas whispered more to himself than to Eliott, but the older adolescent heard it and had to pick up o that.

 

"I am. I mean it. I had enough of you, I can't stand your constant whining about me feeling sad to all your friends, I can't stand the looks you give me, I can't stand the fact that you treat me like a fucking infant and I can't stand you. I've had enough of your fucking problems with trust, of your abandonment issues and I've had enough of you controlling me all the time because you're scared I'd go back to Lucille. You're just like her. Christ, you're even worse than her."

 

Lucas was shaking, his whole body in pain and he wanted to fucking end this horrible day. The worst thing happened when Eliott finally got up from the bed and got his wallet, his keys, his phone and started heading towards the door.

 

"W-Where are y-you going?" Stammered the younger adolescent through his soft sobs, watching as the love of his life pulled on his Nikes and a leather jacket.

 

"To my parents. Or to Lucille. I don't know yet," Eliott snapped, opening the door and leaving.

 

Lucas broke down completely after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Thursday morning and he woke up, his nose breathing in Eliott's scent from his pillow. Just this little thing caused tears welling up in the boy's eyes again as he tried not to think about last night.

 

He decided he's not going to school that day. Fuck his assignments.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On Friday night his phone buzzed continuously with messages from Yann, Arthur, Basile as to why he wasn't at school for two days. No new messages from Eliott. He hid himself under the covers again, not wanting to leave the soft scent of Eliott's bed, pillow. He would die if he had to leave it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On Saturday morning there was no usual smell of coffee and burnt scrambled eggs. Lucas wanted to cry again at the soft reminder that Eliott didn't want him in his life anymore and most importantly that he wasn't here. He'd prefer to live his whole life with depressed Eliott than having to live without him.

 

His phone was turned off as he didn't want to see those messages from his friends asking if he's okay. He certainly wasn't.

 

He didn't get up from the bed that day too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On Sunday morning he woke up to some kind of clashing in the kitchen. The only person who had keys to this place and the only one who couldn't cook for his life was...

 

Eliott.

 

He got up quickly from the bed, his stomach rumbling due to the fact that he didn't eat anything at all for the last three days. He didn't care that his hair was all greasy, he had bags under his eyes and just basically looked like someone ran him over. Eliott saw him in worse states.

 

He went into the kitchen before was met with the pair of blue eyes he fell in love with. All he wanted was to run and throw himself at the older adolescent, apologize for whatever he did wrong and just beg for him to come back, because he couldn't- he wouldn't live without him.

 

However he refrained himself. Because Eliott said he didn't want him anymore. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

 

"I went to Lucille," another stab to Lucas already so incredibly wounded heart. He nodded slightly, his mind jumping into conclusions. What were they doing together? Did they sleep together? Did they kiss? All of this he could forgive if Eliott just said he still wanted to be with him. Christ, he was pathetic.

 

Although he fought and he tried, he really tried - tears escaped his eyes, Lucas' whole silhouette shaking while trying to withhold his sobs. What startled him though was the pair of warm, strong arms that immediately wrapped themselves around him, Lucas visibly leaning into the touch, ruining completely the t-shirt Eliott had on.

 

"Shh, I love you," Eliott whispered, his right hand suddenly soothing through Lucas' hair, trying to comfort him, but the younger adolescent kept shaking because he missed his boyfriend so fucking much it hurt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that, you know it. You're not like Lucille. You're the one that keeps me grounded, I trust you with my life, which is more than I ever trusted her. I don't mind about you talking to me about your problems and I'm so fucking sorry I got your father and mother into this whole fight. I'm so sorry for saying all those horrible things to you, because baby if it wasn't for you I don't know if I'd still be here."

 

"H-Hold me, just hold m-me, please," Lucas whispered into his shirt. Eliott nodded before lifting his boy up and taking them both to the couch, where he sat down with Lucas in his lap.

 

"I'm sorry, beautiful," Eliott murmured as he tried to kiss the tears away. "I hate myself for making you feel like that. You deserve so much more than I can give you."

 

"Stop," Lucas whined, wiping his tears away. As he calmed himself enough to say a coherent sentence he spoke up, "I'm not saying you didn't hurt me, because you did and it hurt like a bitch, but don't you dare say I deserve someone better because you're the best one for me. I don't care if sometimes you're down or if you have your episodes. I love you so much that even the thought of you leaving me petrified me to the point of not leaving the bed for three days. Everyone has their vices, everyone has flaws and you have yours but I need you in my life to fucking breathe properly. Don't you dare leave me like that ever again."

 

"I won't. I won't, I'm sorry. I promise I will never leave you," Eliott kissed both of his cheeks before he placed a soft kiss on the younger's lips. The boy immediately wrapped his arms around the older adolescent's neck and he kissed back. The kiss didn't even last long, because Eliott wanted to say something more. "Nothing happened. With Lucille I mean. I just went to her and told her how pissed off I was. Then she told me that I'm a dumb fuck and I should never treat you like this. I spent those three nights on her couch, trying to come back to normal, so you wouldn't have to deal with the pissed off version of me anymore."

 

Relief flooded Lucas' whole body as he sent the older a soft smile, "I'm glad then."

 

They kissed again, slow and passionate, Eliott's hands cradling his boy softly, trying to make him forget. Suddenly and idea came to his mind.

 

"Marry me."

 

"What?" Lucas asked dumbfounded. What the fuck was happening?

 

"Marry me. I mean it. I know you're the one by just looking at you and I want you to feel safe that I'm not going to just run off from you, because you're more than some fling or just some boyfriend. You're definitely more and I want you in my life forever. Till death us do part. So please, marry me. I never want to see you sad again and I need to give you this assurance for when I'm snappy fuck like I was on Wednesday. But that's not only it. I just knew from the moment I met you you're gonna be a big part of my life and you might think it's cheesy but I fell in love with you the first moment I met you-"

 

"You're so fucking cheesy," chuckled Lucas and more tears fell from his eyes. Fuck, this guy was unbelievable. He loved him so much it hurt.

 

"Don't interrupt me," Eliott replied, wiping gently those tears away. "I fell in love with you the first moment I met you and I fall in love with you every day I wake up even more. You're what holds me, you're what grounds me and I need you. I need you so much it scares me sometimes because those three days without you have been the worst time of my life. I hate that you need to put up with me when I'm down or when I'm up too much, but you do and it makes me realize that no one could ever love me like you do. That's why I want you to marry me. Marry me and you'll make me the happiest man in the world. Please."

 

Lucas pursed his lips for a second, faking uncertainty, making Eliott's smile falter. He bursted out laughing when he saw it and punched the older's chest playfully.

 

"You idiot you really thought I'd say no? Yes, a thousand times yes," Lucas smiled and kissed his lover on the lips softly a few times. "But if you don't buy me a ring, I won't marry you."

 

"Fuck, you're such a gold digger," Eliott chuckled, flashing Lucas that crinkling smile that made his toes curl.

 

"Well, what can I say? I know my price."


	10. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have one more proposal fic. next up i’m writing honeymoon and wedding preparations. 
> 
> give. me. feedback.

It was nearing Christmas, but Lucas didn't want to spend the holidays with his family. His father had a fiancée and it was extremely awkward to be around them. Moreover, he was still hurt about how the guy that claimed to be his dad fucked up his mom so bad. It was unbelievable how much people you love could make you go mad.

 

Eliott's parents, however, were generous enough to invite him along for a trip to Bali and how could he say no? But he didn't want his lover's parents paying for him completely, so he asked for a transfer from his dad, which was of course provided. The man didn't even ask questions and it made Lucas' heart ache, but he brushed the thoughts about his parents not giving a fuck about him aside and he tried to be excited.

 

The day they were supposed to fly Eliott was running around their home turning everything off, closing every window and tugging at his hair while he thought of what clothes to take. Lucas watched his boyfriend with such fondness it was practically unbelievable. He loved this man more than his own life.

 

"Lucas, fuck! I can't find anything for me to wear. They say there will be hot, but I can't go throughout all Christmas in Hawaii shirts!" Eliott whined, making Lucas chuckle, however he stopped immediately when the older adolescent glared at him. "Hey! I'm serious. I don't know what to do!"

 

"Baby, what's wrong in being dressed up in Hawaii shirts? Most of them are from your parents and moreover, I absolutely love you in them. I think you look adorable," Lucas prompted, not wanting his lover to get rid of those cute shirts.

 

"You prefer me looking adorable? You don't want me looking hot?" Eliott wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"I prefer you adorable, because I don't want to jump your bones in front of your mother," Eliott pursed his lips, seeming to rethink the idea and when he finally did, he nodded.

 

"It's not a stupid idea, but I need you to take those pink shorts you once had on yourself in the summer, because they make your ass very prominent," Eliott drawled the last word, which made Lucas roll his eyes.

 

"Didn't you hear just what I said? I won't let you do anything in a close proximity to your parents, Demaury."

 

"We will have our own room. Don't tell me you won't want to have sex with me on a fucking Bali. I've been dreaming about it for over a week," Eliott pouted and made these sad puppy eyes that he could pull off just perfectly. Lucas was powerless when it came to his boyfriend being so cute.

 

"We'll see how you behave, love," Lucas replied, which made Eliott smirk playfully as he walked over to his boy.

 

"And how am I supposed to behave?" Eliott whispered seductively when he was standing in Lucas' space.

 

"Well, for instance, don't tempt me like you're doing right now," the older adolescent put his hands on his boy's hips and teased the waistband of Lucas' jeans. "You're totally getting minus points right now."

 

"Oh really? What am I getting right now?" Questioned the older boy, his hands moving to cup the younger's ass roughly. Lucas looked conflicted and he was. He pondered about kicking his boyfriend in the balls, but no, he wasn't a sadist.

 

"You're getting no sex in Bali for this. Now go pack," Lucas muttered, his eyelids fluttering at how good it all felt. Eliott chuckled before kissing the boy's cheek.

 

"We'll see how that goes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The flight was agonizingly long and Lucas was so fucking uncomfortable in his seat that it was even worse by the time he wanted to sleep. Eliott tried to make him more comfortable by telling him it was okay to sleep on him, which the younger boy gladly accepted, laying his head on the older's lap, his legs slightly jutting on the passage. He didn't care though, because everyone else was sleeping and he couldn't.

 

When the older adolescent's hand started running gently through his locks, massaging his scalp, he purred lowly and closed his eyes, trying to succumb to the pleasant feeling of sleep. But he fucking couldn't because something was digging in his back and no matter in which position he lay, this damn thing was digging and digging and it made him go insane.

 

By the time he decided it wasn't worth it, he noticed that his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully, mouth agape, slightly snoring. He smiled fondly and gently sat up, so he wouldn't disturb his man. However, when he remembered how tired he was he groaned mentally. After some time, he decided to watch his favorite TV show all over again. That's how he spent the whole flight.

 

When they finally arrived Lucas wanted nothing more than to just bury himself in the covers of his and Eliott's king-sized bed and sleep for eternity and Eliott was really understanding, so he talked with his parents that they weren't going to join them on the dinner.

 

The older adolescent insisted on taking both of their incredibly heavy suitcases alone and Lucas was so exhausted that he didn't even protest too much. As they entered their room, the smaller brunette plopped down on the bed and inhaled the smell of hotel bed. Eliott chuckled at his eagerness as he closed the door and stripped from his clothes before laying down next to his lover.

 

"Hey, you okay? You don't regret coming here with me?" Eliott whispered as Lucas' eyelids fluttered open and a fond smile could be seen on his face. He placed a hand on Eliott's cheek, cradling it softly.

 

"Of course I don't regret it. I don't know where you got the idea that I wouldn't be glad spending two weeks with you on a fucking Bali," Lucas came closer and pressed a soft kiss to the older's lips. "And I will be even happier right now if you cuddle me to sleep, babe, because I feel like I might pass out right now."

 

Eliott chuckled, kissing his boy once more before replying, "Okay. Want some help discarding those clothes though?"

 

"Yeah, I'd be grateful if you took it off me," Lucas muttered and Eliott did what he was told. He would always do anything the younger adolescent ever wanted. It was mind boggling how you could change with your loved one in a puddle of pliant mess.

 

Soon, they were laying under the covers, both boys in their boxers, Eliott spooning Lucas from behind and inhaling his lover's scent. God, he loved this boy and he was going to make him his husband someday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up to soft, plump lips peppering kisses down his throat, collarbone and kissing the tattoo on his chest. He bit his lip to refrain from smiling like the goofy dog he internally was, however his instincts took over as he flashed his lover a beaming smile due to his activities.

 

He cupped Lucas' jaw with his fingers, making the younger boy look at him, "All good? You feel alright?"

 

"Yeah, sure. You know we have slept through the breakfast. It's noon now," Lucas chuckled and dived in to kiss the older boy on the lips.

 

Eliott basked in the feeling, his arms wrapping around Lucas' neck, pulling him in while smiling. They kissed, their tongues gliding, hands slowly pressing on their soft spots, knowing the other's body better than their own. Eliott loved the feeling of being pressed up against his boyfriend and it was probably the best possible way to wake up to.

 

"My parents are going to murder us for not spending time with them," Eliott murmured into the kisses, not minding Lucas' morning breath. He got used to it after the slow morning sex that they usually had on Sundays. "But I don't care right now."

 

"Well, I do. I messaged your mother we're gonna meet them on the beach in twenty, so get your cuts ass up, because I don't want to enrage my future in-laws," Lucas whispered into the kiss while straddling the older boy.

 

"Your words don't match your actions, love," Eliott chuckled, placing his hands on the younger's back, fingers sliding underneath the too big for Lucas Eliott's t-shirt in which he slept on normal basis.

 

Their kisses became more heated, Eliott sucking on Lucas' tongue, biting his lip, his hands wandering - it all made its way to the older's groin, his member slowly hardening at those actions. Soon, when Lucas felt something pressed against his belly he laughed.

 

"I forgot how quick I can get you hard," he laughed even harder and Eliott cocked his eyebrow.

 

"Don't say you don't like it."

 

"Am not," Lucas whispered and leaned in again, capturing the older's lips. They kissed some more, Eliott's hands taking a hold of his boy's ass, squeezing it lightly. Lucas' hand travelled to the waistband of his lover's boxers, teasing. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

 

"I thought you said no sex throughout the whole week," Eliott smiled, biting his bottom lip slightly to hold back the grin that tugged at his lips. "Not that I mind though. No, I'd never mind."

 

"We're not fucking, dumbass. Want me to suck you off?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

Lucas grinned and made his way under the covers, taking off Eliott's boxers and in a second engulfing completely the older's boy length making him whine and beg for more as his dick hit the back of the boy's throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eliott had his hand intertwined with Lucas' as they made their way to some busy restaurant. They were behind the older's parents and his sister, snickering and making up stories for people they saw on the street.

 

"I think her husband is some agriculturalist, maybe working in a rice plantation. She doesn't have a job, because she's taking care of the children. They barely have enough money to feed the three kids they have. Now she's poor, but in her young years she was living in an exquisite home and everything seemed perfect, but then she met him and fell in love. Her mother told her to go fuck herself, so she run away with him never seeing her parents again," Lucas said just looking at some short Indonesian woman with three kids by her side and a sad look on her face.

 

"Damn, you're good," Eliott replied as his attention focused on an older man with wrinkled face that chatted with some kid and laughed loudly. "He's her granddad and he loves her so much it's near impossible. Her parents don't like when he takes care of her, because they think he's too old to do it properly, but he isn't. He thinks he's in the prime of his life and he takes her out nearly every Friday. What the parents don't know is that he has half a million dollars on his bank account, because he won in poker some time ago. He wants to give everything to her, but she's too young to have a bank account and that's why he buried it in her garden, leaving a note in her favorite book. She will find it eventually, or so he thinks."

 

"Jesus Christ, Eliott, your stories are impossible to happen. How a normal Indonesian man would win half a million in poker? It just wouldn't happen," Lucas chuckled, not trying to contain his laughter which made Eliott gasp.

 

"I'm indignant that you're doubting me," Eliott put the hand that wasn't currently rubbing his thumb over Lucas' knuckles on his chest in faked affront. But soon he snorted, which betrayed him. "Fuck, I love you."

 

"I love you too," Lucas stopped for a second and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

In no time, they were entering the busy restaurant and ordering their meals. Lucas tried to pick the cheapest one, because Eliott's parents were paying, however his lover immediately saw right through him and told him to order what he wants, that it was his treat. Lucas eventually agreed, ordering some pasta with original sauce.

 

The dinner went perfectly, Lucas talking with Édouard, his boyfriend's father, about his view on current social figures and how the world is developing while Eliott listened to him with such fondness in his expression that his mother practically awwed.

 

When they were done and everyone ordered a glass of some alcoholic beverage, Eliott coughed a little bit. Some slow music in a background was playing and he decided to take Lucas out and dance with him.

 

"Would you dance with me, babe?" Eliott asked his lover, whispering into his ear.

 

"You know I can't dance," Lucas chuckled, but the older adolescent stood up and held out his hand for the boy to take.

 

"Come on, I'll lead you."

 

They went to the dance floor, Eliott's left hand on his boyfriend's waist and right intertwined with the latter boy's. Lucas put his head on the older's chest, snuggling into him while Eliott led them.

 

They danced slowly and they didn't care about their surroundings at all. Lucas inhaled the older's comforting scent and squeezed his hand lightly, which mate the latter smile softly.

 

"You know, I've got something to tell you babe," started Eliott, which made Lucas pull away a little and look up at him, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He rolled his eyes and simultaneously covered his mouth with his hand as Eliott detached himself from him and got down on one knee, taking out a crimson box out of the pocket in his pants. He glanced at the table where his boyfriend's parents were sitting and chuckled at their proud faces. Eliott cleared his throat before starting his speech. Everything around them fell silent and a huge blush started sprouting on Lucas' cheeks.

 

"From the moment I first saw you I knew you were gonna be a big part of my life and so I just had to have you. When we had I first kiss you showed me that you understand me and never in my life I have felt so good with anyone. We overcame many obstacles and we still have many to overcome in the future, but no matter what you do or what I do I know we're never going to stop loving each other. I know we're both really young, you're in your third year for Christ's sake, but I don't fathom my future life with anyone else than you. I know it, I can feel it - baby, you're my soulmate and we're bound to be together forever. So, will you make me the happiest man in the whole world and marry me?"

 

By the time he ended his speech Lucas had tears cascading down his cheeks, he was shaking with emotion and even without a moment of doubt he started nodding his head, making Eliott flash him a smile he had never seen before.

 

"Yes, yes. I will marry you, you dork," he chuckled and Eliott stood up, placing the silver ring with pecs of gold on his lover's finger before kissing the younger adolescent lovingly. Cheers erupted from around them and suddenly there was champagne being served for them. Lucas rolled his eyes at how cliche Eliott was, but he loved this man more than anything.

 

After they sat down again by the table and drank their champagne, Lucas whispered to the older adolescent's ear, "Want to take me to our room?"

 

"I thought you said-"

 

"Screw what I said. Your parents are here and we're engaged. They know we're having sex at some point and I want to see how it feels with your fiancé," Lucas interrupted him, a devilish grin on his face. Eliott cleared his throat again and excused himself from the table, Lucas following suit. Eliott smiled fondly at knowing face of his mother. She knew him too well.


End file.
